Yellow Lost
by Jaystar101
Summary: WOW/Naruto cross over. Naruto, known for his battle hardened edge and victory of 1000 battles has now vanished into thin air, leaving behind a legacy of blood and broken hearts. Now he comes to a new world where there are more battles and MORE women
1. Chapter 1

No Rights what-so-ever,

Hi guys, first Naruto story, and I wanted to do it with World of Warcraft since they have the best looking people here! Kekeke, (pervert at heart)

Enjoy the story!

* * *

Yellow Lost

It was a dark place. A lonely place. One would think that they would be driven to madness if one had to stay here for an extended amount of time. One was. He could not remember his own name, being stuck in this…place for so long.

This was what he termed the Void.

Total and utter darkness. He felt as if he floated on air, and naught can see the back of his hand touching his nose. Years could not be counted in this God forsaken place as time had no meaning.

Why was he here? How long?

Who cares.

All he cared about was getting out. It was all he thought about.

Now after what seemed like eternity, his dream came true.

The first thing he felt was the whooshing of what felt like air as he was propelled forward. The speed at which this occurred was phenomenal, the speed of light. Then darkness once again as his senses darkened being swallowed into the air and his mind blurring as what seemed like eternal sleep encompassed him.

But yet again, he awoke. But this time he could feel, he could smell. His eyes still shut, his hands felt the grass underneath his fingers, His nose could smell the sweet and somehow putrid essence that was the air. His eyes opened and the first thing he saw was…stars…bright stars in the sky. He stood up on shaking legs as he once again smelt the air, saw the trees and felt the ground beneath his feet.

He felt something slide down the side of his face, and when he touched it he realised it was tears. He looked up and a feeling rose in his chest building up until it came bursting out of his mouth.

It was laughter he realised. His chest heaved back and forth as the sound continued to come out of his mouth. He fell over from it, not being able to breath. He willed himself to stop as he once again stood up.

He started walking, neither caring what direction nor where he was going, just walking for the sake of walking. He then came upon a pool of water shaped in a crescent. He subconsciously stared around for any signs of trouble, surprised at himself that he was this wary. As soon as his eyes and ears told him no one was near he continued towards the pool and looked down to see a face he had not seen for a very long time. Yellowed hair, bright as sunshine, and eyes the bluest of sapphires. His mind brought a name to that face…Naruto…

He smiled. Naruto. That was his name. Naruto Naruto Naruto. What a wonderful name! But then his mind brought up more names to accompany it. The hero, the protector...the butcher, the ripper of souls, Human lightning, the demon…the lover, the luster, breaker of hearts…

He smiled. These were his names, Naruto above the rest, and the others that followed. He then fell to his knees and started drinking.

After his drink he fell back down on the soft grass of this beautiful place, surrounded by trees and stars. His eyes closed again as he, now after a long time, fell eagerly into blissful sleep.

* * *

Something was shining on his eyelids, trying to invade the sanctuary that was his eyes. He could feel it covering his entire body and he leapt up in a start. He looked around to see nobody around him, only the trees brighter and the water shining. What was that? Why was everything so bright?

He looked up to see the source of his questions. A bright circle that hurt his eyes to stare.

The Sun…that was what he was looking at. After so long in the darkness, the sun was an alien invading his senses with invisible pricks. But he loved it. He loved the feel of warmth on his skin and the feel of calm.

Instead of words images now flashed into his mind. A smooth and thin leg sliding over his thigh. Another of soft hands feeling attentively over his back. Flashes of colour accompanied these images, black, pink, yellow, brown. Too many to consider. Eyes too, one of a fierce green, another a palest white, one of ever consuming black and another of brightest blue. These images swirled in his mind and he felt blood entering an area that was not entered for a long time.

The images broke as he could smell a foul and sour stench pervade his nostrils and heard the cracking of twigs. Out from the trees came a group of ragged men, as filthy as could be.

"Well well, what do we have here boys? Fresh meat for the picking" The others laughed as the biggest and tallest one spoke. They all carried varying weapons, spears, throwing axes, short swords, cleavers and wooden round shields.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as a word entered his mind. _Bandits ._ The leader started to speak again but he did not understand what he was saying. His body unconsciously stepped into a stance as the men moved to surround him. He knew that despite the fact he could not understand what they were saying he knew their purpose. _To play with him and eventually kill him_. He realised that if he was in that group that this was what he would have down. This feeling surprised and shamed him…who was he to think like this? This shame also dawned that he was not normally this way and that somehow he had changed.

"Well lad? You up for a challenge?" The others laughed as the leader taunted the man. But the leader knew better. That stance was of one he had never seen before, and despite the nakedness this did not achieve to belittle him. His body well extremely well toned, his legs like tree trunks. His arms bulged with muscle and his eyes…oh his eyes showed the battle readiness of a 30 year veteran. Himself being a foot soldier for the dead king Terenas Menethil II he knew warriors when he saw them.

"Hey Kane! Can I be the one to kill him? Can I?" shouted one of the bandits.

The leader now known as Kane saw the man, and replied. "You Idiot Breen! Of course you can!"

Breen whooped happily as he ran towards the man. Breen was a bandit for 5 years and knew how to fight. His boiled leather breastplate had saved his neck quite a few times and he was quick on his feet. He carried a spear and 2 short swords, not bothering to take up a shield, "too cumbersome" he says.

His spear in his hands he leapt towards Naruto starting the fight with a hard jab to his gut. Naruto spun around the spear and with inhuman speed grabbed the handle and ripped it out of Breen's hands. Breen yelled in surprise and jumped back to safety. Naruto held the spear up to his eyes examining the weapon both out of curiosity and subconsciously measuring the weight, length and toughness of the weapon. Satisfied, he moved the spear in a jabbing fashion as Breen had done moments before.

The bandits looked in surprise, what a man to be able to rip the weapon out Breen's hands. Despite his slimness, Breen was not a man to be taken lightly and he was adept with spears. Nevertheless he unsheaved his short swords and started circling Naruto just out of the range of his spears. Instead this time, Naruto leapt to Breen jabbing in a similar motion Breen had done to him. Breen parried the weapon with his left sword and jabbed with the right. Naruto met this jab by yet again spinning out of the way carrying the spear and swinging it in a low arc lifting Breen's feet from under him. Breen yelped in surprise and jumped back to his feet to the laughter of the other bandits.

"Breen you're being whipped by a naked man!"

"Hahaha! Never knew naked men could _sweep you off your feet _Breen!" This comment was met with a baleful of laughter and Breen turned red in the face. He shouted with a yell and charged at Naruto swinging both his blades in a wide arc. Naruto leapt out of the way and made a swing that connected with Breen's head. Breen saw stars as yet again he fell down, dazed. The others laughed again as they saw Breen's predicament. This laughter stopped as soon as they saw the spear enter the side of Breen's head exiting out the other side. Naruto pulled the spear out of the now dead man's head and looked again to the remaining bandits.

The bandits were now in a rage, all unsheaving their various weapons as they began move circling around Naruto. Breen was their friend and despite their laughter, had genuinely cared for the man. With a shout some of the men leapt at Naruto with their swords and spears while two others started throwing axes and spears at him. Naruto dodged the thrown spears and axes but as the bandits closed in on him he grabbed one of the thrown axes out of mid air with his spear and twirling it around to gain momentum swung it back out at the two men. The axe thudded sickeningly into one of the men's head and the other man seeing the enclosing bandits, unsheaved his sword and entered the melee. Naruto was a like a master with his spear as he swung it side to side parrying the various jabs and cuts sent his way. His arm flashed out impaling one of the bandits with his spear while his foot crashed into another tumbling him over backwards. The Bandits then in a deeper and more consuming rage then ran in trying to hack and slash blindly. Naruto somehow calmly started jabbing and swinging his spear, either killing one or severely injuring another despite his surrounded state. Despite what direction the sword, axe or spear came from the spear came up parried the weapon away often countering with a deadly jab or swing which either killed or maimed severely. The bandit numbers dwindled down until it was only Kane and Naruto left standing.

Kane looked at the ground at his dead and dying men. He personally knew all of them and they had always raided and killed together. This man, had taken it all away. Kane lifted up his shield and put his spear in a jabbing position. Naruto stared at him icily, blood covering his body, none that was his and the spear pointed down the blood drenched head slowly dripping.

"You killed my men…Now you must die." With a shout, Kane charged at Naruto and as he did, Naruto's eyes steeled and with impossible quickness threw the spear.

Kane did not see the spear flying past and nor did he care. As long as it didn't hit anything he was…"ARGG" Kane's eyes bulged as he looked down to see what was a stump of where his left arm use to be. He looked back to see the spear embedded in the shield.

But it was impaled in a tree a few metres into the thicket. the trees on the edge had been blasted away as the spear kept on moving until enough trees had blunted its speed enough to just embed a tree.

The left hand was gone, obliterated and his left arm was skewered like a shish kebab. He dropped his sword and covered the stump of what use to be his arm. "What are you?" With no reply save the same steely glare, Kane turned and ran. It did not matter where he was going; he just had to get away from this monster.

Naruto had felt surprise when he saw what he had done to the bandit. He never knew he could complete such feats of strength. He subconsciously poured _something _into his right arm, where it focused on his wrist and shoulder. As soon as he threw the spear he let go of the _something _in an explosion of power and saw as the spear travelled at the speed of sound ripping the man's arm from his shoulder like a hot knife through butter and blasting through the trees behind him. He saw the man running, and picking up Breen's two short swords he poured the _something_ into his feet and started running. He moved so fast, coming in no time in front of Kane and pointing one of the swords at his face.

Kane's eyes bulged at his predicament. How the hell did he get in front of me? Pulling his dagger out of his sheaf he ran at the man despite feeling dizzy and nauseous from the blood loss.

Naruto easily parried the weak thrust with his left sword and with a vicious right riposte cut the man's head from his shoulders. He looked down at the man's headless body and looked around the clearing at the dead bodies of the bandits. A word yet again appeared in his mind. _Naruto the butcher. _Was it true? Was this truly who Naruto was? He could not be sure and yet he knew there was more that he needed to find out. He went over to some of the bodies and picked out the cleanest looking clothing and so was left with dark brown leather hunter pants, a partially stained cloth shirt(cleanest he could find), worn leather boots and the leather breastplate taken off of Breen's body. He then tied a spear to his back while taking the leather sheaves for the two short swords and attaching them to his side with the leather belt he got from one of the bodies.

Looking at the dead bodies once again he walked off into the trees to look for the nearest town...He was hungry.

Meanwhile in the trees far off from the battle, a silvery haired woman with glowing blue eyes gazed at the scene before her. However she was no ordinary woman. There were horns protruding out of her silvery purple hair as well as two large pointed ears with purple beaded earrings. Her skin was a lilac purple and she wore plate armour, shoulder plates bearing skulls, her well busted chest shown through the curves that were in her armour which like the plates had a large skull planted in the centre. Her feet were goat like and her armour plated legs seemed agile and yet long and thin. Her face was extremely beautiful with unmarred skin. Her eyes scanned Naruto, impressed and excited that a naked man had killed so many armoured bandits. His spectacular spear throw also sent shivers down her spine as well as his tightly packed muscles and jutting shoulders.

Naruto stopped, feeling a presence in the distance. He turned around and peered back into the trees. Realising that she had been noticed the woman chanted a spell and disappeared leaving only a faint shimmer of light that she was ever there. Naruto narrowed his eyes and continued onwards. He was hungry and he really wanted food. Another image sprang into his mind. A steaming hot bowl of soup with thin yellow noodles that was accompanied by floating meat and green vegies. His mouth drooling Naruto then determined that whatever _that_ was he was going to have it, he _needed _it.

* * *

Alright that is the end of the first chapter

What did you guys think?

Comment please! A lot comments will make this continue!

Yes…Im bribing you with more chapters for more comments! Don't just read and leave! I NEED THOSE COMMENTS!

I need them! I need them!


	2. Chapter 2

HAHA THANKS GUYS FOR URE REVIEWS and comments! Really helping me to continue my story. Im not usually a motivated person but you guys got me motivated! Woot!

Hmm the purple skin and the Lilac, people are getting the general idea that the _woman_ is Sylvanas. She is not but putting Sylvanas in my story was one of the ideas I had. Was not sure where I was going to put her but put her in I will! And the Kyuubi? Well just wait and find out! Chapter two of Yellow Lost

Naruto was walking through the trees and was also pondering back to the battle with the bandits. Those men, they were _horrible _fighters. What kind of men are in this world to be able to group up and not kill a man. He also remembered his lightning fast reactions and his skill with the spear despite seeing it for the first time. He looked down at his two short swords and pondered. 'Who am I? What did I did I do in my past life? Was I a warrior? A killer? A Butcher...' He remembered the decapitation and the void of emotion he felt as he did the act. He shivered. It felt like he was back in the Void once again. That thought also brought up more questions. Why was he in the void? Who put him there? Does it matter now? He realised he was not going to get any answers on his own and knew that he must move on and seek help to find his answers. But where? How? The bandits spoke in an alien language and he did not understand a word of it. Naruto shook his head as all these different questions started to make his head spin. His stomach growled and he yet again realised. _I need some food…now…_

As he continued to walk, a faint smell invaded his nostrils. _Food. _He followed the source of the smell to a small town. He looked at the buildings. Brick for layering and well built… perhaps _twenty years ago._ All he saw now were abandoned buildings and broken down buildings. There were scorch marks here and there and the ground was purple with disease and putrification. But the smell of food was coming from this town and despite the fell looks about it Naruto wanted to check it out.

As he started walking towards the town his ears picked up a sound. 'Shweesh' His eyes bulged as his head automatically pulled to the side barely dodging the arrow that was aimed at his head. He _didn't see it coming_. If it wasn't for his hearing and the feathers on nock of the arrow it may have indeed killed him. He looked back at the arrow. It had a strange design. He picked it up to see a barbed arrow head but so thin and fragile looking. His mind raced yet again as he started to examine the weapon. The shaft was made of a tough wood made for long use and re use. The knock at the end had raven feathers attached. Strange, he thought. Raven feathers are usually too thick to use as arrow knocks. It pulls down on the arrow too much making the distance of the shot too shallow and hence ineffective. There was more to this arrow then the eye could see. As he looked at the trajectory he saw that it was shot from the town hence perhaps 500 meters. His eyes narrowed. The bowman must be extremely skilled to have shot at his head with such an arrow at 500 meters. As he continued to stare he saw 6 armored men appearing from the shadows of the building. His eyes bulged for a second time. They all looked _different. _Two fo them were men, but the _others. _Two were tall _purple _men with green hair, and the two remaining were small, extremely stocky men with huge beards. Naruto's eyes narrowed again. They were warriors. The men wore plate armour that covered their entire bodies with a helm that covered the entirety of their faces. They held steel swords and large shields emblazoned with the head of a lion. The small men favoured extremely bulky armour as well as double headed and single headed axes. The purple men did not wear armour but clothing of various greens and purples. Some carried staffs but others wore no kind at all. It seemed they did not need them judging from their size and weight.

* * *

Brandon had a bad feeling about this yellow haired man. He had never seen him before and he looked like a bandit. His clothes said as much. But he was _alone. _No bandit was crazy enough to travel alone in this place and Trei had shot him with her _Druagh _arrow. Those arrows were so hard to see and silent that if unaware most men would die. But this man had _dodged _it without _knowing it was _there. He was a strange entity and Brandon was going to figure out who he was and what he is doing here.

"Stranger! What are you doing out in this part if the land?" Brandon waited for him to respond only to see the man stare blankly back at him. Perhaps he was possessed? Only to follow blindly what his master orders him? The others bristled in agitation as the man continued to stare at them, getting shivers from the looks they received.

'…What the hell is he saying…' Thought Naruto as he stared blankly back at the warriors. He looked at them and saw movement behind one of the shadows of the houses. Ahh… there is the archer. If this turns out into a fight then he had to kill her first…

As that thought entered his mind he remembered the Void.

No I don't want to fight. Not anymore. Not if it reminds him of the Void.

Naruto put up his hands in a sign of peace. The others raised their weapons a bit at the movement. He pulled his right arm down and encircled his stomach while with his left hand pointing at his eyes.

'Is this a trick?' Thought Brandon. The signs he was making were obvious but why not say them out loud? Perhaps he was a foreigner from different lands and he did not know our language. _Or perhaps he was possessed and lost the ability to speak._ Although he was not particularly knowledgeable in works of magic his father always said "If you don't know who a man is or if he seems strange leave him alone or kill the miserable whoreson!" A sweat drop appeared on the back of Brandon's head as he thought, 'Not very sound advice.' He looked at Alidan, the night elf mage and asked him. "Do you think he is possessed?"

Alidan stared at Naruto long and hard and sent magic tendrils towards him to scope a magical field or enchantment. "No he is not possessed. Maybe he's just a stranger from another land?"

"What's your name?"Brandon called out. He had to know _something about this man._

Naruto looked at him blankly and motioned with his arms again, this time at his mouth and head while crossing his head from side to side.

They all understood then. Brandon then dropped his shield and pointed at his sword. He then made a motion to put the sword down.

Naruto understanding unsheaved both his short swords and threw them on the ground and he got the spear off his back throwing it next to the swords. The others visibly calmed down and also dropped their weapons. Naruto walked towards them and pointed at his stomach again and this time they all heard his stomach growling. They all started to laugh as their nervousness left their bodies and they relaxed. This man did not seem like a bad man. Just a hungry man. Just then Trei came out of the shadow and stared down at the group.

Naruto looked up at the archer. His eyes widened again. That woman was _gorgeous_. Her skin a light purple while her hair was a dark lilac. Her revealing armour left little to imagine as her large breasts and long legs were in visible sight. She wore silver shining armour that only covered her chest (barely) as well as short leggings that covered her mid thigh. She wore full calf greaves and wore gladiator shoes. Her Bow was huge almost covering the length of her body and it was a sight to behold. Carved intricately with waving patterns it glowed in the light. She was wary of him. Not a bad idea he thought. The man that spoke came up to Naruto and pointed at his stomach. Naruto nodded very fast and rubbed his stomach for emphasis. The others laughed again and they headed towards the town.

The sight was bleak as Naruto saw refugees huddling amongst themselves around little fires and cooking whatever they could. Some had rabbits while others had venison and other types of wild meat. Naruto looking at all the meat started drooling at his mouth realising he had not eaten any real food since dropping into this world. Brandon tapped his shoulder and waved his hand to where the warriors were sitting down around a well lit fire with a large deer roasting over in a spit. Naruto eagerly sat down and waited for the meet to cook. The others stared at him as he looked longingly at the meat.

Alidan, the Night Elf mage from before sat next to Brandon and whispered in his ear.

"What do you think this bandit's purpose is here?"

Brandon did not automatically reply as he continued to stare at Naruto. "I'm not totally sure but im not even sure he is a bandit. The way he moves is too lithe and silent to be a rugged and heavy footed bandit. The fact that he does not even know common does raise some questions though. What is he doing here? What is his purpose? I guess we will have to see and find out."

As the venison was completely cooked Naruto was given a lark steak and he dug into it greedily not using the forks and knifes laid beside him. The others looked in amazement as he devoured the meat in a few seconds flat. He looked towards Brandon with a pleading look and despite his suspicion of Naruto gave him another steak. After 4-5 steaks Naruto laid back supporting his cauldron like belly. The dwarves could not hold it in anymore and started laughing.

"Look a' that Melvin! That laddie a'e those steaks like a Dwarf!" The Dwarf now known as Melvin laughed even harder at the joke.

"I think ya righ' Kelvin! He do' eat like a Dwarf" They then started laughing again as they looked merrily at Naruto's disposition. Naruto looked at the dwarves in confusion wondering what they were laughing at until finally giving up and falling down onto the ground.

The second human soldier then appeared and sat down heavily next to Brandon. "He say anything Brandon?" the man inquired

Brandon looked at the man and back at Naruto. "No Dean, he hasn't we all just ate."

Dean looked at Brandon in surprise and whispered again in harsh whispers. "I just scouted the area where he came from and I saw a group of dead bandits rotting on the ground. They were all killed brutally and a large man's arm was impaled in a tree by a spear that went through the shield. But that's not the thing. The spear blasted away a few trees before finally going almost all the way through the tree I found it in." Brandon looked back at him in surprise. Dean then whispered again. "We need the answers to these questions Brandon. We need them _now."_

Brandon then glared at Dean. "Don't you think I _know that?_ How the hell do you think I'm going to get them huh? He can't speak our language!"

Dean then stared at Brandon. "How do _you _know he can't speak our language? Maybe he is just lying to protect his neck? You ever think of _that?_

Brandon looked at Dean in shock. He _didn't. _he looked back at Naruto who was happily dozing on the grass near the fire. Dean was right. We did need those answers. Brandon motioned for Melvin and Kelvin to approach as well as Alidan. He then stood up and walked over to where Naruto was dozing. Brandon bent down and prodded Naruto with his finger. Naruto's eyes shot open and he stood up away from Brandon and the others in a flash. The others were shocked at the speed in the movement and Brandon managed to fall on his bum from surprise for it.

Naruto's heart was beating like fast tempo drum as he realised who woke him. He had never been so surprised before and he sat down from the adrenaline rush. Brandon then stood up and walked over to him. He looked at Naruto and pointed at himself said something. Brandon repeated the words and repeatedly pointed at himself. Naruto realised that he was saying his name. he rolled the words around on his tongue. "Br..an..don"

Brandon's eyes bulged as Naruto stated his name only after he repeated them a few times. Brandon then pointed at Kelvin, Melvin and Alidan and also stated their names. Naruto repeated them albeit a bit slowly.

While Brandon was trying to teach Naruto a few more words Alidan came over and tapped him on the shoulder. Brandon looked up and had an enquiring look.

"I think I can speed up the process of him learning our language."

Brandon's eyes bulged and immediately shot up. "Really? How?"

Alidan started to stroke his beard and started to talk. "Back in the old times when our younglings were learning to fight in the way of the warriors, us Druids were able to directly implant knowledge into their minds via a spell called **Mind link. **It was a fast and effective way of implanting knowledge into their minds. It also has a double effect. I can also read what is in his mind as well."

Brandon's eyes bulged in surprise. "Well what are you waiting for hurry up and do it!"

Alidan nodded and walked over to Naruto. He motioned that he was going to put his hands on Naruto's head and once knowing what he was about to do Naruto nodded and lowered his head.

Alidan then spoke the incantations and put his hands on Naruto's head. Images flashed into Alidan's mind as he also sent the words of language into Naruto's. human, Orc, Gnomish, Night Elf, all the languages and known history of these races were implanted into Naruto's mind and in return images of Naruto's days in this world and his time in the void were known to Alidan. It all came in a flurry, but the time before the void was locked away, even to Alidan's skills. He lifted up his hands breaking the spell and stood back allowing Naruto to stand and look at them with new knowledge and understanding.

"Thank you for the food, and I am grateful that I was allowed to eat with you. My name is Naruto and I am a stranger to this world."

The other's looked at him in surprise and wonderment as his common was perfect. Just as Brandon was about to say something a refugee burst from one of the buildings and cried out.

"Scourge! Scourge! Run for your lives! The UNDEAD are HERE!"

Chapter End

Ooooo I am a bastard aren't I? leaving you guys all on a cliffie! Haha that is my first cliffie!

What did you guys think? Good or bad for chapter two? A bit longer than chapter one but I liked writing it. Hahaha

Guys instead of just favouriting and alerting like crazy REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEWING GIVES ME STRENGTH TO WRITE ARRGGG IF I get heaps of reviews I will make the battle as motherbloody epic as possible! Naruto will truly debut here and I am open to ideas about how I will do the romance and style of fighting Naruto will do. His two short swords are pretty cool but I was thinking of making Naruto as EPIC as possible. If you have something against this or feel more for a Stream lined linear Naruto than REVIEW and SAY IT! People there are so many opportunities for Naruto here and I want your suggestions! THE PEOPLE decide the FANFICTION.

Yes yet again I am BRIBING you to review!

-Jaystar101


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Peoples, read all your reviews and I got to say a lot of good ideas have been put up.

Dark Shadow Raven and a few others have suggested a hand to hand combat idea, but in honest opinion I don't think it will really fit in with the style I wanted to write about. Naruto for sure is kick ass in hand to hand combat but is it really possible in a World like WOW?

I was planning on doing some training ideas where he gets bad ass defence and stuff but hand to hand does not seem quite real in a WOW universe. For sure Tsunade can create Earthquakes with her punches but NO ONE in wow game or story truly uses their hands except ghouls… Hmm earthquake hand punches…actually that seems like a good idea!

I think I can do something with hand to hand! Muahhahahaha good suggestions guys. And especially thanks to DarkShadowRaven for the tips. Earthquake hand punches…why didn't I think about that before…

BTW guys about the romance, not completely sure but I was looking for harem kind of base. No long lasting romances cause its over used, I think I'm going to go with a "wham bam thank you ma'am" approach. Well good reading guys! Chapter 3 of Yellow Lost

The villager was still screaming while he was running around the camp fires. "The Scourge is coming! The Scourge is coming! Undead are entering from the woods! Run for your lives!"

The villagers after hearing the warning all went to shambles some gathering belongings and others just running in the general opposite direction of the woods. Brandon and the others looked at each other and started scrambling for their weapons. Dean rushed back to the house where he stored his armour while Melvin and Kelvin started to put on their helms and sharpening their axes. Alidan was staring blankly at the runner for a few moments before getting his wits and reaching for his staff. Brandon was buckling on his breast plate when he noticed Naruto just standing there.

"Naruto…was it? I'm not sure what you are doing here, but we are in a state of crisis and I have no time right now to deal with you. Just stay out of our way and don't hurt the villagers because I will hunt you down."

Naruto stared at Brandon and for a moment he was quiet. "I can fight…"

Brandon looked up at him as he was buckling his greaves and replied "I am sure you can, and that's not the issue. Its trust. I just don't trust you."

Alidan came over and tapped Brandon on the shoulder and motioned for him to come with him. After a little distance Brandon asked him. "What is the matter why did you call me over here?"

Alidan regaled what he had seen in Naruto's mind, both as an able fighter as well as posing no current threat to the people. "It is just that, what he calls the void…he was in there for a very long time…"

Brandon raised an eyebrow at this and then asked. "How long?"

Alidan held his head in one hand rubbing it. "Too long. So long that he cannot remember anything before entering the void. It is all locked up in his mind. All I know is that he has no malicious intent and that he will help us."

Brandon thought about this. There was only a small battalion of human footmen with the six of them and they were against a possibly large scourge battalion. Brandon sighed. They needed all the help they could get.

"Alright. We will use him. But make no mistake, if what you have seen is not true then I will cut him down."

Brandon and Alidan walked back to the campfire and Brandon looked towards Naruto. "My friend Alidan says you are trustworthy and since I trust him, I will trust you…for now. Dean holds your weapons so go to his house." Brandon then looked over at what Naruto was wearing. "And by the way, get some clothes and better armour. Dean will have what you need."

Naruto nodded and ran to Dean's house. Dean was inside putting on his helm when Naruto finally saw him. He wore the same armour as Brandon, Full breast plate armour but as an added aesthetic he wore a shining blue cloak and a full faced helm. His voice came out in a low baritone as he spoke.

"What are you doing here?"

Naruto looked in Dean's eyes and stated. "Brandon wants me in the battle so he told me to get my weapons back and new clothes and armour."

Dean raised his eyebrow in suspicion and stared at Naruto for a moment. He then shrugged his shoulders and stated. "Fine, I don't know what Brandon is thinking but I trust him. The armoury is down stairs, I suggest you don't reclaim your weapons and instead choose new ones from the armoury. Twin swords in this battle may not be wise as there will be a lot of foes to kill, and a shield may come in more handy. Don't change your clothes as there is no time and choose your armour, whatever type you maybe." Dean then walked out the door and headed towards the village outskirts closest to the forest.

Naruto ran down the stairs and stared in awe at the 'armoury'. A wide array of weapons were available along the walls, swords, halberds, knives, axes as well as pole axes and spears. Armour lay standing in full suits from hardened leather, plate and even obsidian armour. Naruto walked along the weapons until he came to a Knight's long sword. He lifted it up. The handle was of soft black leather and the guard and end of the handle were in a cross like fashion. He put it down as he realised it was too long especially for what will be a close hand to hand combat. He instead chose two sturdy short swords, getting a cross sheath so that he could put them on his back. He then followed Dean's suggestion and got a black and white chequered Kite shield. (Imagine the medieval shield from Kingdom of Heaven) he then walked to the armour stands and looked at each of them. The plate armour looked too rigid and he thought that it may hinder his ability to fight. The hardened leather armour looked too weak and the obsidian armour was just too black. He then walked over to a chain mail suit with various plates covering over the shoulders and a broad plate for the chest. There was no groin guard but it had a blue loin cloth that reached to the knees over the groin area. There was also plate greaves for the legs. All in all it was a mixture of chain and plate armour. Not as move restricting as Plate armour but it wasn't as protecting either. Naruto thought that it would fit him well especially considering the situation of the battle. He quickly put the armour over his bandit under clothing and ignoring the helm, quickly ran up the stairs.

The man looked out at the town from the shadow of the trees. How he hated humans. They were a bane amongst the living. It was a good thing he was a bane of humans. The Man looked at his horse, a skeleton of what it used to be, a battle mare, fearless and strong. How he hated humans. They left him to die and be re incarnated by that Bastard Arthas and be turned into this wretched… thing. He was a knight of the old king, and was loyal. To be turned into a Death Knight was galling but not as galling as remembering how he got to be in this position. Those stupid humans, how could they run away in his greatest time of need after all he had done for them. He hated them. He hated them all. Now…he was going to kill ALL of them.

The Death Knight felt a chill on his neck and looked back to see a Lich coming over towards him.

"_Greetings Death Knight Orion. The wagons are in place and the dead wait your commands."_

Orion looked again towards the town. The Lich followed his gaze and saw the town himself. "_It is vital we destroy that town once and for all and the path to Stormwind and the last of the human resistance will be clear."_

Orion looked at the Lich and sighed. "Lich you are driving my patience. The humans are like cockroaches. They always survive. We never know what will lie for us beyond that town, who knows maybe they built more towns and more castles. Do not ever make assumptions. Just move the pieces forward. Start the preparations."

The Lich bowed and replied "_As you wish, Death Knight."_

The lich sent out a psychic command and the Meat Wagons moved from their hiding spots from the trees and entered the plains. They started distributing dead corpses all over the edge of the forest, numbering almost a thousand.

After the Meat Wagons distributed their load the moved back into the trees. After the wagons were safely behind enemy lines a whole line of Necromancers went out of the trees. They all lifted their hands and spoke their magic spells. Green light covered the field of corpses and one by one the corpses rose bearing swords and shields of unholy origin and moving into ranked formations. The Necromancers then moved aside as 50 abominations came from the trees and moved in front of the corpse army. The army slowly started to march and behind them the Meat Wagon's started shooting their payload.

Orion looked at the marching zombies. "It begins…"

Naruto met up with Dean, Brandon and the Dwarves Melvin and Kelvin as they were moving through the last of the buildings before the edge of town. He looked around and saw human soldiers in full plate armor moving to the edge of town as well. He also saw various catapults and ballistae being moved to key positions between the buildings.

Naruto looking around at the buildings saw something moving through the sky. His eyes bulged and shouted out. "Look for cover! Artillery!" he and the others quickly ran to the walls of the buildings as ghouls flew down hitting anything in sight. Some smashed against buildings walls while others hit some unlucky footmen. One smashed into the cobbled ground in front of Naruto and tried to get up. He quickly stabbed it in the head with his sword. Brandon was also killing some of the ghouls that hit the ground.

"How many men do you have?" asked Naruto as they quickly started moving between buildings avoiding the 'shells'. Brandon was concentrating on the sky looking for incoming ghouls but replied all the same. "200 men, 5 catapults and 3 ballistae. Might seem large but in fact its a small company especially in a war of attrition.'

Naruto nodded and asked another question. "What is your strategy?" Brandon raised an eyebrow at Naruto's question but answered anyway. "Standard formation on the edge of town. Pepper them with arrows and use the catapults and ballistae to drain their forces. Battle them on the plain and if flanked fall back into the town and initiate urban warfare. Does not seem like much but it's the only choice we have. Another advantage we have is a hill overlooking the plain just in front of the town. We will have the height advantage for a while and battle the undead on the hill tops. They will have to trudge up the hill to fight us and that will give us an advantage." Naruto nodded. It was a sound plan and the best they had especially considering the circumstances.

They finally reached the edge of town only to find Trei with the other Night Elf already on the hill. The large Night elf was just staring at the incoming army while Trei was chanting. She pulled an arrow from her quill and pointed it at sky. "Elune, guide my arrow." She fired the arrow into the air where it disappeared into the sky. The sky darkened and arrows came down like rain. There were howls of pain and rage as the zombies and abominations were getting hit numerously. After a command from one of the captains the zombies raised their shields to block the oncoming rain of arrows. The Abominations raised their massive billowing arms to the sky blocking the arrows from piercing their heads.

Back in town the various catapult and ballistae positions raised their flags. A flag carrier on top of a flat roofed church raised his two flags and started waving them about, and in a motion all the catapults and ballistae started firing. Naruto looked to see various rocks and ballistae landing and smashing the zombies shield raised or not. One particularly large rock cannoned right into an abomination ripping apart its body in a spray of green blood.

Naruto asked Brandon another question. "How are you coordinating your artillery?" Brandon still staring at the oncoming zombies replied hastily. There are watchers in the church and they coordinate the catapults and Ballistae since the Church can be seen from all positions." Naruto nodded and Brandon raised his arm.

"Ready?!" As one, arrows started peaking out of the windows closest to the battle. Naruto looked up to see Bowmen well concealed in the windows. Brandon let down his arm and cried out "FIRE!"

Arrows were shot flying over the hill and into the mass of zombies, already being hit from Trei's spell and the artillery. "CHARGE!" shouted out Brandon and the footmen raised their swords screaming out battle cries as they ran from behind him. The big Night Elf cried out a roar and changed into a bear lumbering into the zombies that made it to the top of the hill. Naruto along with the others hitting the mass of zombies and abominations that made it to the hill.

Naruto's blood was raging as he hacked zombies apart with his short sword. His sword was death itself striking down whatever zombie it touched. A necromancer among the mass fired a green energy ball at him and Naruto blocked it with his shield, running towards him and in a wide arc almost cutting the necromancer in half with his sword. A a spear carrying zombie tried to jab him but he parried it away his sword and used his shield to bash the zombie into the ground stabbing it in the head with his sword as it had fallen. A zombie was about to stab him in the back but was shot in the head with an arrow just in time. Naruto looked back and saw Trei with her bow grinning. She quickly winked at him before firing another arrow into a zombie. Naruto grinned and continued to hack and slash into the zombies. After a gap was made and another men pushed through Naruto looked around to see how the others were doing. The big night elf who was now a bear was grappling with an abomination while Brandon with Dean on his back was cutting and slashing with precisions and perfect team work. Like the two men, Melvin and Kelvin were tag teaming killing zombies in wide arcs with their axes. They were counting and making snide remarks at each other as they killed more and more zombies. "Ha! Melvin that's 43! You're ne'a gonna catch u' at thi' rate!" Melvin just scowled as he decapitated another zombie. "That's not fair Kelvin! That zombie was already dying when you chopp'd it in ha'f!"

Naruto chuckled as he heard the antics of the two dwarves. The chuckle died as soon as he saw a man flying past him with his head caved in. an Abomination carrying a war hammer was smashing the men from their feet and was an arrow head piercing through the lines. Brandon called out to him. "Naruto! You must stop that Abomination! At whatever cost. If that thing manages to cut in anymore he'll break our formation and flank us from the left!"

Naruto nodded and ran towards the Abomination. The thing saw him coming and swung his war hammer in a wide arc to gain the maximum momentum for the strike. Naruto ducked just in time to see it smash the man behind him, literally breaking that man into pieces. Naruto swung his sword in a low arc cut the belly of the Abomination. It howled in rage and brought the hammer down on Naruto. Naruto raised his shield to feel the hammer smash through the shield and throw Naruto a good 5 meters. Naruto screamed out in pain as he looked at the broken thing that was his arm. His fingers were either crooked or out of place and his elbow was completely smashed. He looked in surprise to see the fingers pulling themselves back into the right position and the elbow reconnect itself. It was an extremely painful process but all Naruto could do was look in shock as his left arm became normal again right before his eyes. He moved his fingers. Although still extremely painful, the fingers were in the right position and he felt that he could hold his other sword. He unsheaved it from his back and rose looking at the abomination. The Abomination's face was blank as it charged at Naruto again his hammer raised up high. Naruto swung out of the way just as the hammer smashed into the ground right where he was standing. Naruto poured that mysterious energy into his feet and dashed at the abomination. It could only look in surprise as Naruto swung low and to the side of the abomination's side swinging a lightning fast riposte that cut off its right hand at the wrist. The abomination screamed out in pain and rage effectively dropping its war hammer. Naruto then jumped on its back stabbing at it constantly only to narrowly get cut on the Cheek by a _third _arm that was apparently on top of the abomination's shoulder. As Naruto jumped off the Abomination's back he glared at the third arm that was apparently holding onto a butcher's cleaver. The thing's left hand came up and the third arm handed the cleaver to it. The Abomination, now complete in its rage charged at Naruto with its left arm raised high. Naruto still glaring poured the energy into his right rim and using all of his might threw the sword at the abomination. The only thing that was on the Abomination's face was shock as the sword effectively swung into its left eye, the tip of the blade pointing out the back of its misshapen head. It walked around tipsily until falling with a crash. The other soldiers chouted out in a cry as the ysaw the deed Naruto had done. Melvin and Kelvin also gave him a thumbs up as they were still arguing who killed a particular zombie. Naruto exchanged hands with the sword and rushed into the enemy again cutting and cleaving.

Just then the air around him turned freezing cold and Naruto saw a Skeleton garbed in a black rob floating towards him. Its skull was illuminated a blue glow and its hands were covered in blue mists. There were chains linked to its arms and legs and they were clinking as he moved. The Skeleton stopped a few meters in front of Naruto and continued to hover.

"_human, you are causing us a lot of pain killing the captain of our abominations. I feel it is my duty to destroy you for all the trouble you are causing us."_

The Lich pointed its hand at Naruto and ice shards materialized in the air and were shot towards him. Naruto's eyes bulged as he just got out of the way of the majority unable to dodge a shard as it embedded itself into his arm. Naruto cursed and pulled it out throwing it away. The Lich surprised at the speed in which he moved raised both its arms and started chanting. Naruto not about to give him the chance of firing ice at him again quickly poured energy into his legs and dashed at the Lich. The Lich fired a shot of blue energy(*1) at Naruto who narrowly dodged it to see it turn the ground behind him into ice. It constantly fired the energy bolts but Naruto continued to dodge the bolts as he got closer and closer to the Lich. Naruto jumped up in the air and the Lich fired a last shot which grazed his left shoulder, turning a part of it into ice. Ignoring the pain Naruto poured all the 'energy' he could into his right arm and swung down as hard as he could at the Lich.

The Lich stood there and for a moment it seemed as if nothing had happened. It then looked down at Naruto who was at his feet. "_Impossible…" _The Lich's blue aura had faded as a line appeared on the middle of its skull. The skeleton fell down in pieces as it was literally _cut in half. _Naruto stood up and looked down at the body of the Lich. The sword in his hand was blue and covered in ice. Cracks appeared on the blade and it broke into a thousand pieces leaving only the hilt. (*2)

Brandon towards Naruto and grabbed his shoulder. "Naruto we are falling back. The right flank has folded and we have to retreat into town and create defenses near the tower. Naruto nodded and headed towards the abomination trying to pull his sword out of his head. However the sword was stuck stiff and seeing the zombies rushing towards him Naruto grabbed the abomination's War hammer and ran back towards the town.

Chapter End

OMG another CLiffie!

Jaystar You Bastard!

Sorry guys but I really want to make the final scene of the battle as MEGA epic as possible since it will be the town's last stand. You don't want to read the about the town's last stand in this chapter do you? Of course you don't! kekekeke.

REVIEW YOU PEOPLE! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I want opinions about Naruto's skillz and what you guys think. I AM planning on putting JUTSUS into the next chapter so don't kill me for not putting any in this one. REMEMBER Naruto has NO MEMORIES but I have a little twist involved. I will also mix hand to hand into the next one too so don't you guys go killing me saying that Naruto is too 'weapony'

Remember guys the PEOPLE make the FANFICTION SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! ILL UPDATE SOONER THAT WAY!!!

Yes yet again I am BRIBING you to make reviews

Cheers

Jaystar101


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys sorry about the 'Page break' thing I had in the previous chapters my 07 word creates automatic lines but they don't appear on Fanfiction D= Again sorry guys but I think lines will appear this time! And guys…thanks for your reviews and just keep reading! ...AND REVIEW!

Btw guys trying a new format of paragraphing tell me your thoughts! I think my old method may have been too hard to read.

BBtw, I am officially moving the rating up to M because there will be romantic scenes. I will also create added Lines so that people that don't want to read can just skip it.

Chapter 4 of Lost Yellow

* * *

Naruto, his left arm still frozen, contemplated breaking it off at the shoulder and seeing if it would grow back, but realised that he should not risk it. Maybe one of the healers could heal the frost? Naruto thought about this as he dragged the War hammer on the ground behind him as he ran. He heard cries on the left flank and saw that a few men were surrounded and cut off from the main group.

Without thinking Naruto started to run in that direction. His mind was working furiously on how he would be able to help them without his left arm. Just then an image appeared in his mind. One of a beautiful blonde woman, with overly large breasts, talking to him about…about…_medical Jutsu_.

"_Remember Naruto, with cuts and bruises you can use *&^&*^ to heal them by focusing it through your ^&^%$#_ _in a broad spectrum so that it encompasses your hand. That's how medic *(* heal people. By allowing the ^&%^$% to mould in your hand but not actually focusing it into a fine point it actually allows the damaged skin, muscle and bone to use the &^%^%$ to its own purpose healing it."_

A tear ran down his eye. He knew and truly cherished this woman. But why could he not remember her name! His anger rising he shouted out a battle cry and pouring the _essence _into his right arm swung the War hammer in a wide arc literally smashing sword, shield and bone of the undead that were in its radius.

Due to no one being around him and the wide arc of the hammer he was able to swing it in the matter that made the hammer so effective. In minutes he reached the soldiers, who linked their shields in a porcupine position, the men with spears holding the zombies at bay while the men who held swords hacked and slashed the zombies that got too close. They were pinned down and needed help.

Naruto dispatched the last of the zombies in his path before crying out "Let me in!"

The soldiers quickly created a hole and Naruto was just able to get in before the zombies again clashed against spears and shields. Naruto removed his left shoulder plate and remembering the words of the blonde woman, he focused _essence _into his right hand allowing it broaden and be in every edge of his hand. He then put it over his left shoulder and allowed the _essence_ to flow in to his arm, melting away and replacing all the dead and dying tissue, bone and muscle.

It was not a painful process and in fact was a bit warm. The other soldiers watched in amazement as the frost bite was gone and the arm looked normal again.

Naruto looked around at the soldiers and finally said "Anyone hurt?"

The situation looked grim as the men looked tired and the zombies were pounding against the shields. Naruto helped as many men as he could but he could not think of a method in which to bring these men to safety. And then just like a call from heaven, arrows started flying past them plunging into the heads of many of the undead. Naruto and the men looked to see Trei firing arrow after arrow in rapid succession into the undead soldiers.

Trei saw the horrible situation Naruto and the men were in and she recalled the stupid act Naruto did when he ran to the men. What was he thinking carrying that large War hammer into the group of tightly packed soldiers? She just shook her head as she notched another arrow to her bow. She started chanting and her words flowed along the arrow turning the tip into a bright red. She fired and like a gunshot the arrow flew creating a large explosion once it hit the closest zombie.

As the men looked in awe Naruto saw the opening it created and cried out "Men! To the town!"  
The soldiers shouted out a cry and started running towards town breaking formation. Naruto saw some of the men getting cut down in the retreat. He quickly ran to the back of the fleeing men, again using wide arcs to smash the zombies from their feet. It created the time the men needed to retreat completely but Naruto found that he was yet again surrounded. Arrows flew into some the undead as Trei fired arrow after arrow in rapid succession. "Run you fool! I will create the opening!"

Naruto nodded and started running back. Trei ran up to him and together they fell back together in a fighting retreat until they reached the safety of the buildings and did not risk being overrun.

The town was in a sorry state as the soldiers made fighting groups and fought the Undead in the streets. The catapults and ballistae, useless now due to the tight quarters had to be abandoned. Naruto and Trei connected with a fighting group and blocked off a particular street to the Church. Naruto forced to use head smashing due to the tight trees thought about abandoning the War Hammer for a sword. Just then a horn blew and the men looked to the Church. A Flag bearer was waving his arms furiously and the men started to fall back to the Church to creating the last stand.

Naruto, Trei and the other men that were in their battle group made a steady fighting retreat as they fell back to the Church. They entered a large crossroads when they heard screaming from an adjacent alley way. Men were running for their lives as an Abomination was cutting its way through the men. Naruto broke off from the group receiving shouts from Trei to come back.

Naruto entered the alley and saw the imposing Abomination. It seemed huge in comparison to Naruto but Naruto saw that he had some swinging space in the alley. He poured _essence_ into his arms and ran towards the Abomination scraping the War Hammer in the ground creating large cracks on the cobbled alleyway. The Abomination roared and made a wide swing trying to decapitate him but Naruto just ducked under the attack and crashing his _essence _reinforced leg into the ground to act as an anchor brought the full weight of the hammer upwards in the abomination.

It blew the abomination from the ground forcing it to land heavily onto its back. Naruto then quickly jumped on top of the monster and brought the full weight of the war hammer down on the Abomination's head and with gravity accelerating it looked like an explosion of gore and blood.

Naruto wiped some of it from his face as he looked at the mess he made. A second horn blurred and so Naruto ran back towards the Church.

Once there he saw that Brandon and the others were making preparation creating barricades around and inside the church. Naruto walked up to Brandon and asked for the casualty report.

"83 men dying, lost or dead. It is a heavy loss especially since we did not have that many men off to start with." Brandon stared at Naruto. "I heard you saved a few o my men who were surrounded. Thank you Naruto."

Naruto looked sheepish, waving his hand saying it was nothing.

* * *

A terrifying aura washed over everyone as the undead forces made it out of the dark streets entering the light. The men held their spears and swords at the ready, knowing that all of them may die today. Then, heavy footsteps were heard as Orion stepped out into the light. He blocked the sunlight from his eyes as he glared up at the sun. He raised his hands to the sky and chanted dark words. Dark storm clouds appeared out of the nowhere and blotted out the sun creating torrential rain and lightning.

Thunder could be heard in the background as the men shivered, both from the terror and the rainfall. Brandon and the others were like statues showing that the rain and terror had no effect on them. This created morale amongst the soldiers and they raised their swords and spears just a little higher.

Then Orion laughed, a terrible sound full of bitterness and anguish. He looked at the soldiers. "You pitiful humans. You who defend this hovel, think you have a chance? Just because you have a few weak heroes with you?" Orion laughed again as he let the words sink into the men. "You will die here, all horrible and painful deaths. Then you will arise again to fight for me!" He then laughed again as the dead and missing soldiers appeared from shadows all holding their various weapons with pale white eyes. A few of the men started sobbing.

Brandon's body was filled with rage as he saw the companions of his men undead and standing with the enemy. "How dare you! You dare to raise the men who fought so hard to keep this place holy? You Death Knight, have no respect for who you once were or what you have become now! I pity you that you so feel that you must raise the dead soldiers to fight, because oh so obviously, your corpses are too weak to fight for you!"

Orin's eyes turned cold and he stared back at Brandon. "You human, will be die by my hand and the pain that you will feel as you die will be excruciating." From an unspoken command the undead corpses and soldiers ran at the barricades attempting to snuff the light out of the remaining men. The soldiers cried out in anguish as they stabbed and hacked at the men who were their companions and mates. Some could not and were torn apart unforgivingly.

Naruto held his own swinging his hammer smashing undead soldiers and corpses alike with unrelenting power. Trei was shooting arrows into the horde numerously while the Bear was ripping apart the undead with animalistic rage. Alidan chanted spells of empowerment to the men who became moralised and had increased strength and dexterity while Kelvin and Melvin were silent as they swung their axes and into the horde of undead soldiers.

Brandon and Dean were yet again fighting side by side as the horde rushed in to kill them. Orion walked calmly and silently towards the duo, stabbing his runed blade into the soldiers effectively and without any wasted movement. Dean saw him coming first and rushed up to take him on.

Dean brought his sword up and swung it down on Orion's head. The Death Knight blocked it effortlessly and swung a wickedly fast riposte that opened up Dean's thigh. Dean cried out in pain and was forced to his knees.

"Dean NO!" cried out Brandon as he tried to get to him cutting down as many Undead as he could.

Dean held up his sword to try and swing it but Orion just grabbed the sword by the blade and ripped it out of his grip flinging it away. He then put both his hands on Dean's head and everyone looked in horror as Dean's life force was literally sucked out of him, turning his flesh to bone and bone to ash. What was left of Dean's body was blown away by the wind and Orion laughed out loud. "Your death human will be oh so much more painful."

Brandon rage overfilling him rushed at Orion wildly swinging his blade trying to cut the Death Knight. Orion continued to laugh as he easily dodged or blocked the wild swings Brandon had made. Every time Orion parried he countered with a slash or a cut that was deep enough to be felt, but no deep enough to hurt or seriously maim. A cut on his brow, a slash on his arm or leg, Orion continued to laugh as he played with Brandon.

Brandon, dizzy from blood loss made another wild swing which Orion ducked under. "Good bye human" The Death Knights blade turned black as unholy energies rushed through it. He swung the sword at Brandon's blade and it turned black as it cracked and decayed. Brandon held his hand as the decay burned the flesh. Orion held up his sword for the final swing.

Orion felt the wind smash out of him as he was punched away by what seemed like a battering ram. He crashed into the wall and was dazed as he saw a blonde haired man standing in front of Brandon. Orion pulled himself from the rubble and glared at him. "You human got in the way of my prey. I will do to you what I did to his companion."

Naruto just continued to stare at him. Angered by the lack of response he rushed to Naruto, going in for a belly stab. Naruto swung out of the way and swung the war hammer in a low arc aimed at the Death Knight's thigh. The Death Knight parried with his blackened sword hoping to see it turn to dust. When it didn't Orion jumped back in surprise. He stared at the hammer and realised it was the Captain's. "Ahh I see. You are the one who killed the Captain of my abominations. I need to take special care with you." Just then a heavy aura of terror filed the air as a terror aura surrounded Orion.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and went in swinging his hammer reinforcing it with his _essence_. Orion blocked the swing getting pushed back by the blow. Gritting his teeth, he poured more mana into his terror aura causing Naruto to flinch. It was all he needed. He sent a lightning riposte that dug into Naruto's right arm. Naruto cried out in pain and jumped back. The wound started healing itself and Orion looked in surprise. "Interesting… You're not human are you?"

Naruto tried to think but the aura of terror was just too strong causing his senses to dull and his arms and legs to shake. Another image entered his mind but this time by a man wearing red clothing and had spiky white hair.

"_Sometimes Naruto, men will use their killing intent to distract and terrorise you. It is an extremely potent skill and can be devastatingly effective. You pour your &^%$# into your mind focusing it on hate and death, you then send it out forcefully causing the people around you to see images of death and hatred. It will work but it depends on your mind and power of your &^%$#. Honestly, I don't think you will be able to do it. Being the idiot that you are…"_

First getting angry at the man's words Naruto clenched his teeth even harder. He then followed the man's advice focusing his _essence _into his mind particularly around the image of him smashing the death Knight into mulch. He also focused the _essence _into anger and hatred and after pouring as much of it as he can he released it. Its effects were devastating.

The images and killing intent washed over the Undead causing them, even in their decrepit minds to flee and even the abominations dropped their cleavers and run. Orion buckled at the knees from the killing intent his eyes widening in both horror and shock. "You can create an aura of terror?! One that is even more potent than mine?! Impossible!"

Naruto glared at him. "Nothing is impossible you wretch"

Orion's anger overcame the terror and in a roar he started hacking and slashing at Naruto. Naruto, surprised by the ferociousness of the attack fell back, quickly getting pinned to the wall. His hammer was blocking the black sword but Orion was steadily winning the battle of strength. "You will never overcome me. You will not be able to save these people. You will die and all you will see is my eyes before I kill all of them."

Naruto's mind clicked and he roared out a ferocious cry, his anger and hatred filling his muscles. He steadily pushed forward until the distance was balanced and looked as if the battle of strength was tied. Naruto then focused his _essence _into his left arm removing his right from the hammer. The amount of _essence _he poured into his left arm was substantial to hold the sword at bay but it was destroying his arm from the pressure and tension.

He had to end this _now. _This time an image came into his mind but not of a person but of…

Naruto's eyes blazed as his _essence _started pouring into his right hand forming a torrential swirling ball of energy. Orion's eyes bulged and he poured all of his might into his sword.

Naruto, straining from the pressure and the effort of making the energy ball almost buckled from the renewed attack.

He looked up at Orion whose eyes raged at the blade to win through and cut Naruto up.

"Time to die…"

Naruto plunged the ball of energy into Orion's gut, the sphere ripping his armour to shreds and entering his body. Nothing happened for a split second before Naruto released the energy and Orion flew in an arc, his body already broken as it hit the ground.

Naruto sighed as he got up. Fierce pain raged in his left arm. Naruto looked at it seeing blood pouring through the pores in his arm. The _essence _put too much strain on it causing the blood vessels closest to the skin to rupture.

A field medic ran over and started cleaning and bandaging his arm. "Thanks to you Sir, it looks like we won today."

Naruto looked around to see some of the soldiers killing the remaining Undead but most had fled due to the aura of terror Naruto had unleashed.

Men started cheering as the last of Undead were killed. Brandon got up from off the ground limping heavily as he walked over to Naruto. Grabbing his arm he lifted it up high so that the other men could see. A roar of cheering was heard throughout the town as the men had come out victorious.

Brandon still dizzy from the blood loss and weak from the battle fell down heavily. The medic that was bandaging Naruto quickly kneeled down and started to tend to Brandon's wounds. Brandon looked up at Naruto. "Thank you Naruto. Without you, today may have been an utter defeat."

Naruto nodded and sat down next to Brandon. "I'm hungry."

* * *

There was a large feast in the town tavern to honour the victory and all the men and villagers were drinking merrily and eating. Naruto was in a corner gorging meat when Melvin and Kelvin came over.

"Aye Lad, we gu'ta drinkin' tour'ment, we lik' ye' to join."

Naruto's eyebrow rose." What is a drinking tournament?"

Kelvin and Melvin's faces paled at what they had heard. "You ne'er had a drinkin' tour'ment before? Wher' you bin' lad? Livin' under a rock? You HAVE ta' coom' now"

Melvin and Kelvin lifted Naruto by the arms and led him to a table where many men were swinging from side to side.

"Laddies! Naruto has coom to join the tour'ment!" Cheers were heard as everyone knew of Naruto and his deeds to help the town.

"Sit doon lad and lets start it!"

Naruto was pushed into a chair and a keg of beer was put in front of him.

There were a total of 12 men on the round table and all of them had a keg in front of them too.

Melvin and Kelvin started thumping their kegs and everyone started to as well. A slow tempo and then it sped up as the kegs beat down even faster. Naruto's brow rose again as he saw the actions of these men.

Melvin then shouted out. "Firs' one to drop is'a lousy GOP!" He then raised his keg and started drinking. Everyone else raised their kegs too. Naruto seeing the action also raised his keg and started drinking. Although bitter and not very tasteful, it was cool and ran down his throat well. He proceeded to drink and drink and slowly but surely, a feeling of contentment rose in his chest. He kept on drinking until there was no drop left in the keg. He put down his keg to see how everyone else had done. Some of the men had fallen over their stools trying to keep on drinking but most passed out. Melvin and Kelvin finished their kegs and smashed them on the table.

Kelvin then screamed out "ROUN' TWO!"

It was 5 kegs before Melvin and Kelvin were sleeping on the ground and Naruto felt he had too much drink in his belly. He tried to stand up from his chair only fall back down from a wave of dizziness. The others who were still standing laughed merrily as they saw Naruto's predicament. Naruto sheepishly smiled and rose again successfully this time and walked out of the tavern for some fresh air.

He walked through the town and saw the big Night Elf that turned into a bear sitting down on a bench in the Town park. Naruto walked over and sat next to him.

The Elf continued to look up at the stars. "You fought well today human. We are truly thankful that you turned out as Alidan has said."

Naruto nodded in reply and looked up at the stars.

The Night Elf then turned to look at Naruto and raised his hand. "My name is Kan'jil but you may call me Kan"

Naruto shook his hand replying "Naruto"

"Naruto… not a name I have heard of before and I have heard many names. I slept for ten thousand years and my sisters watched over the world tree. I awoke to torture and mass killings. Not the sight I had wanted when I awoke. It truly saddened me that our people were reduced to this state, many dying due to the Scourge and Burning Legion. You see Naruto, I do not normally fight, I was a teacher and taught children before the great slumber. For me to use my skills to kill and not to teach, it saddens me greatly."

Naruto looked at Kan's face to see tears. "What did you teach?"

Kan looked at Naruto and he replied. "The art of wood lore, how to take care of the trees and animals of the forest."

Naruto looked up at the stars. "Maybe when this is all over, you could teach me of these things."

Kan looked surprised and his eyes widened at what Naruto had said. He started laughing in a low baritone and clapped him on the back. "Maybe I will Naruto, maybe I will."

Naruto left Kan to contemplate and walked over to the forest. The bodies of both the men and undead had been cleared, the men buried and the undead burned. Here he saw Trei looking sitting on one of the trees looking up at the sky. She took off her armour for a dress that indeed revealed too much of her luscious filled breasts and her long curvy thighs. Naruto turned to walk away when Trei started talking.

"You helped us today Human. It was not asked of you but you helped us." Trei swung from the branch and leaped down landing on the ground lightly. She walked up to Naruto almost touching his nose.

Naruto looked in her eyes to see pale violet eyes. He could also smell the perfume that was her skin and started feel a bulge in his pants.

"Did you come down to thank me?" Trei's eye's lit up and she laughed moving away from Naruto.

"Perhaps. What kind of thank you were you looking for? I did save your life. So it should be more like you thanking me."

Naruto smirked and grabbed Trei pushing her until her back hit the tree.

"How should I thank you then?"

Trei grinned and pulled Naruto's head down her mouth very close to her ear.

"Think about it"

* * *

Okay an M rated scene alert! ALERT! ALERT! If you don't want to read then scroll down please until u meet the next line. Thank you!

Naruto pulled back and slowly pushed his lips against Trei's kissing her deeply. His tongue rolled over her lips and Trei grinned allowing him access. His tongue went in gently and started feeling around tasting every part of what was Trei's mouth. He hummed in satisfaction. It tasted like forest berries. His hand went over her shoulder, slowing moving down the side of her body. Trei moaned and her hands went up to tangle in Naruto's sun tanned hair. Naruto broke the kiss and started pecking gently at her neck sucking gently until dark marks appeared.

Trei giggled and she pushed Naruto away a Cheshire grin on her face. "Are you trying to claim me Naruto?"

Naruto grinned back. "Maybe…" he then put his hands around the folds of her dress and pulled them voer her head. She moaned again as the soft wind of the forest caressed her skin creating small goose bumps. Naruto then gently laid Trei down and lightly kissed her neck slowly moving down until he came to her left full breasts. He licked around the areola to feel an unintentional shiver of movement from Trei. He smiled into her skin as he continued to lick around her nipple. Trei moaned and pulled on Naruto's hair telling him to hurry up. He complied and started sucking on Trei nipple while his right hand started to kneed the other. Trei let out a full moan this time, her hands disappearing in Naruto's hair.

After her nipples received full treatment from Naruto's mouth he slowly went down to her groin feeling a little tuff of hair before smelling the musk that was her sex. His bulge got bigger as he continued to go down until his mouth was completely over it. He then gave it a tentative lick to hear the groan from Trei. Naruto smiled again and dove in to her folds licking here and there, going to and fro from her clitoris to her folds lapping up the juices that continued to flow. Her moans grew louder until she pushed her pelvis into Naruto's face shivering uncontrollably for a full minute before finally falling heavily onto the round. Sweat glimmered over her skin and her eyes were screwed shut. She then sighed and opened her eyes to see Naruto smiling. She smiled back and brought Naruto down her mouth hovering over Naruto's ear. She sucked on his ear lobe and sent heavy hot breaths into Naruto's ear. "What else have you got?"

Naruto grinned and took off his shirt and pants and once again nature saw his full body. Trei looked up and down and smiled again. "I like…"

Naruto then lifted Trei up and yet again pinned her against the tree. He then started to kiss on her neck as he slowly drove his penis against Trei's folds. She moaned loudly and her body shivered in the preparation for what was going to be a long drive. He then entered her and trei's breath was shot out…so big…

He then started to drive in and out of her, gritting his teeth at the tightness that was Trei. Her hands ran up and down Naruto's back making long lines of red as her body felt the need and release of the flow that was her and Naruto's bodies. After what seemed like hours the feeling rose again and Trei scratched deeper until she finally released screaming at the top of her lungs. Naruto groaned as well as he released into her filling her womb fill up with his seed.

They both fell down in a heap with Trei curling herself against Naruto's body. She continued to shiver suffering the after effects of her orgasm. Naruto held her close as they then both fell into contentful sleep, Trei smiling as she felt his seed slide over her thigh, feeling full after such a long time.

* * *

End of The chapter 4

Wow wasn't that a doozy of a chapter!

Guys what did you think? Give me your suggestions and comments in the review box below! I REALLY NEED THOSE COMMENTS. Like…NOW

Comment, comment, comment!! Special thanks to Grey wizard-dumblemort for his encouragement and Kenjiro Akisama for his heads up on fist weapons! I will look over u people's advice very thoroughly and consider how they could be put in into the later chapters!

Remember guys, for me PEOPLE make the fanfiction SO REVIEW…NOW…IF YOU DON'T…ILL FIND U…AND THEN MAKE U REVIEW…REVIEWING MAKES ME HAPPY AND MAKES CHAPTERS GO ON FASTER!

Guys I want to make it to 100 reviews! PLEASE MAKE It happen!!!

In mathematical terms

More reviews = My happiness + faster chapters!

So yes yet again I am BRIBING you people to review.

Peace out

-Jaystar101


	5. Chapter 5

Hi Everyone and WOW 3000 views!

Thanks for all of your support and ideas people and I have put every single one of your ideas into thought and how they can be incorporated. A lot of people seem to like the War Hammer weapon which surprised me because I thought people would be more for the Naruto hand to hand or one handed weapon type. That is totally fine by me and I'll keep it in the story.

The **Fallen one** suggested spell absorbing abilities for Naruto and that is a good idea. I read in another Naruto/WOW cross over about Naruto becoming a death knight and being able to absorb spells. That was a good plot line and I was thinking about including a similar idea into my story. **Dark Shadow Raven** and **Kenjiro Akisama **have also said some very good ideas and some very good questions arose. I will answer them **ALL **as the story continues and all will be revealed.

I know everyone has been liking how fast the chapters are uploaded but school is starting soon and I am not sure if I will be able to update as fast as I normally do. So this is an apology for future references of slow updating. SORRY!!

Ranting has ended. Chapter 5 of Lost Yellow

* * *

Naruto awoke with a warm feeling across his body. He opened his eyes to a shining dawn and felt a presence curled up on his side. Trei's hair fell across Naruto's neck as she hugged him close, her arm and thigh holding him possessively. He smiled and nudged his nose into her hair smelling violets and a pang of roses.

Strange he thought. After their _exertion _last night he thought they would smell _slightly _different. He shrugged it off and hugged her close, hearing her moan in content. They stayed like this for a few more minutes before Trei opened her eyes and saw Naruto looking at her. She smiled. "Morning bright eyes"

Naruto smiled back. "Morning sunshine" Trei giggled and snuggled closer, smelling his scent before getting up and putting on her dress. Naruto continued to lie on the ground when he got a nudge from her foot. Naruto raised his eyebrow to see Trei laughing at him.

"You know, you look almost good enough to eat. Now get up, we have to get back to the Church." Naruto groaned and rolled on his side. "Do we have to?"

Trei laughed again as she nudged Naruto again. "Yes we _have to_"

Naruto got dressed and they both started their walk back to the Church. "I saw your skill with the bow yesterday. I also saw some interesting aspects of your arrows and the skill in which you fired them"

Trei laughed again and started slinking around Naruto. "Wouldn't _you _like to know, Mr smash everything in his path."

Naruto laughed at the commentary and teasing. "Well I was just asking because I did not understand. Why use raven feathers when they are thick? And why are the shafts so thin?"

Trei lifted a finger to her lips. "Trade secret"

Naruto pouted but did not enquire further. They got to the Church while talking idle chatter to see Brandon on a pedestal talking to the men.

"Listen up, yesterday was a great victory for Stormwind, and the retaking of the Western Plaguelands incorporated by King Varian Wrynn himself is fully in action!" This was met with a round of cheering as the men raised their swords.

"This town that was once desolated and in ruins is now in working shape and we will continue to repopulate and purify the lands so that we could try and rebuild what was once Lordaeron. I thank you men for your efforts and we will continue to work just as hard and defeat these wretched Undead!" Brandon's speech was met with applause and the men started to work, building stone walls around the town.

Brandon stepped down and walked over to Trei and Naruto. "Naruto! Good to see you're still here. We could use your help in rebuilding the town."

Naruto nodded and Trei smirked. "Oh its _Naruto_, now huh? What happened to I don't trust you or stay away?"

Brandon looked sheepish and started scratching the back of his head. "well I err…, what are your plans Naruto? I heard from Alidan that you were from a Void or something of the other and that you came here with no memories?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure what I will do yet. I'll first help out the town and then I will figure it out as we move along." Brandon nodded and pointed him to a section of the wall which the men were working on.

The men received Naruto with pleasure and looked in awe as he carried large boulders with apparent ease, all due to the reinforcing of his _essence. _The village girls started following him around to offer Naruto water and bread and strange _wine_. Naruto tried to escape them with apparent displeasure, all to the laughter of the men around him and the scowling of Trei at the "Inexcusable actions of peasant girls"

Despite the scowling Naruto met Trei every night in the forest and the townspeople thought that the forest was haunted due to the apparent screaming and slopping sounds that occurred every night. However Trei was pleased and every time the _peasant girls _chased him around she always thought '_I have him __**every **__night' _

Work continued to progress fast and under 4 months a proper wall with an iron gate was made and the town rebuilt to withstand attack. Naruto had a lot of time to think about his next movements and considered staying with the Town and its people. They obviously accepted him and he was happy here, with Trei and the others. Talking philosophy with Kane, drinking with Melvin and Kelvin, discussing history with Alidan, creating strategies with Brandon and romancing with Trei. Life was relatively peaceful despite the uncommon raids by the Undead. However this life was not for him. He wanted adventure and freedom because he felt that he was not ready to be bogged down by town and family just yet he also needed to find a way to regain his memories before the Void. He talked about this with Brandon and despite truly wanting him to stay here, agreed to what he said about leaving. "Listen, the next battalion of soldiers and populace is coming in 12 months, while the roads are being secured. If you can, I want you to come back and aid with the next settlement. We could really use your help Naruto."

Naruto nodded and proceeded to tell the others about him leaving. Melvin and Kelvin started crying, saying they did not have any others worthy of drinking with them and Alidan and Kane saying they will meet him again. Trei was the hardest hit and defiantly asked him to stay. "Why do you have to go? Aren't you happy here? Aren't you happy with me?" Trei started crying and turned away. Naruto grabbed her arm and swung her around pulling her into a searing kiss. It lasted for several moments before they burst apart breathing for air.

"Trei, you know you are one of the great loves of my life, but this life is not suited for me."

Trei's shoulder's sagged as she started weeping into his chest. "I need to stay here. Protect the people."

Naruto hugged her, holding her tightly. "I know. I will return in 12 months"

Trei looked up astonished, because she thought that he wouldn't return. "Promise?"

Naruto smiled that sly grin. "I promise"

The Villagers were huddled in the beds terrified that the ghosts of the forest were coming to attack the town because that night, as the loudest screaming and slopping they had ever heard.

* * *

The next morning as Naruto was saying his goodbyes, Melvin and Kelvin came over carrying a large iron chest. As they opened the box Naruto's eyes bulged out of their sockets at what was inside. Two short swords were in the case, heavily runed and shining like silver. But what was even more amazing was the armour underneath it. It was plate armour but nothing like he had ever seen before. It had hardened leather as shoulder plates lined with that same shining metal with a shining gilded breast plate with a symbolic two axes in a cross of arms, a sword in the centre, and surrounded in a diamond by a bow, arrow, claw and staff at the centre. The joints and sides of the armour had boiled and hardened leather and was intricately patterned with runes. There was no groin guard but instead there was a blue cloth that covered it in a narrow strip that went down to the knees. Trei got a giggle from it and started shrugged her eyebrows. The leg guards had a Lion emblazoned on each knee and they too were runed heavily.

Naruto looked at Kelvin and Melvin and they puffed out their chests proudly. "We ma'e tha' especially for you Laddie. The metal is Mithril, strongest you can find, we had ta kill some Iron dwarves ta get it! The runes are special protective runes that harden the leather to steel when hit by projectile or any other weapon. It is extremely flexible so it allo's for you to make those swingy mo'es you like to do so much. The symbol represents all of us and to remind you of us so that you don't forget. Melvin made the swords fo' ya'."

Melvin puffed out his chest even more somehow. "Aye Lad, they made from Mithril too. I runed them meself! They never require sharpenin' or any other stoopid thing lik' tha'. I mean who _sharpens' _their weapons theese days?"

Naruto hugged them fiercely and they sputtered at first but then proceeded to hug him back crying as they did complaining yet again that they won't be able to drink with anybody anymore.

Alidan and Kane came up next and handed him the Great hammer. It too had runes on it but in Elvish. Kane and Alidan seemed pleased. "Alidan and I runed this blade along with the others that its wretched master before had emblazoned. Although misguided, the runes were somehow pure and purposeful allowing the hammer to never crack under any circumstances. Obviously the dark charms and other dark magic was removed and we added our own." Kane handed Naruto the Hammer and expecting it to be heavy prepared his back and legs. However he was surprised that it did not weigh a lot but was in fact almost as light as the short swords received from Melvin. His mind was also clearer and his eyes seemed sharper.

Alidan smiled. "Kane and I added mind enhancing runes to the hammer. Clearer sight and mind make for extremely dangerous archers but in this case they would also work for you."

Naruto thanked them and they backed away allowing Brandon through. "I was considering giving you a shield but after all the weapons that the others are giving you I thought it would just be better to give you this." Brandon gave Naruto leather gloves with shortened finger stubs so that the nails and finger tips can be seen as well as being plated with Mithril metal emblazoned with the emblem of the Lion. "I asked Melvin and Kelvin for some of their metal and they seemed highly suspicious. But as soon as I said I was giving them to you, they happily agreed. It is flexible and durable. I put hardening spells runes on the inside of the leather so that the metal won't split under any circumstances. It took a long time since the scrolls of runes was old and dusty but I got it done. "

Naruto thanked Brandon and Trei came up to him. She put a Panther tooth inlaid in a stone symbol around his neck. "It's a talisman of protection and good luck. It's the sister talisman to this one." Trei held up her own necklace and it had an exact same thing except it was black to Naruto's white. "It will lead you back to me." Trei then kissed him fiercely, to the surprise of the others. Men started hooting in the background while the girls wailed. Brandon and the others shook their heads with smiles on their faces at the two's antics. After their goodbyes Naruto strapped the armour on, sheaved the two swords by his sides and hung the hammer on his back. He then proceeded into the world.

* * *

The sky was grey as the group continued to run. Fell howling could be heard behind them and rapid tapping of feet on the ground as whatever was chasing them was closing in. A green individual with a wolf coat covering his torso to his head fired fireballs back at whatever they were being chased by. A pale woman in an overhanging coat with visible showings of slim armour continuously fired arrows turning around as she did. Another green man, larger than the afore mentioned, continued to run, his double headed axe swinging back and forth his horned helmet casting shadows on the ground. A blond haired woman floated beside the group in a sense flying with them. She too fired fire spells back at whatever was chasing them. She wore a red and runed dress that clung tightly to her visible assets and her ears peaked up, long and pointed. She chanted different spells as well as transmutations could be heard in the background as well as sharp yelps of pain when a wall of fire was created. The large green man saw building tips in the distance and pointed out to it. "There is the Capital! We are almost there!"

Just then one of the _things _leapt in front of the Green man almost biting his arm off. It was on four legs and it was indeed a sight to behold. It had the shape of a dog but it looked nothing like one. Spines ringed its back and its feet were like goats'. However its face was more like a bird than anything else and it was a deep purple shade.

The large green man growled and held his axe two handed. "Fell beast! You ain't taking this Orc down easy!" The wolf hooded green man behind him chanted a spell and the large Orc visibly grew larger being surrounded by a red aura and it intensifying around his hands. "For Ogrimmar and the Warchief Thrall!" The Orc ran towards the fell beast his axe raised up high. The beast lunged for his throat but the Orc ducked just in time before making an underhanded swipe that opened the Beast at the belly. Its entrails fell out as it fell to the ground in a heap. The Orc roared and tried to find others to kill.

The shaman and the red dressed lady stood together firing fire balls and various spells at the beasts that surrounded them. Various flames and lightning strikes could be seen as the two worked their magic. The pale woman stood alone firing her arrows, shooting extremely fast and with deathly precision.

A lone fell beast crawled on the ground behind the pale woman, her back unprotected and unwatched. It leapt up, going for the neck and the woman turned her face in shock and surprise. However a rapid swishing could be heard and the fell beast was impaled to the tree, a heavily runed short sword sticking through the fell beast's head.

Naruto then jumped into the clearing that the group was in swinging his War Hammer to and fro. A beast lunged for his throat to be batted away by the hammer flying into a bunch of the other beasts. Naruto quickly scanned the clearing 5 in front of him and 3 behind his back fighting the group. The 5 leapt at him at once and Naruto ducked swinging his War Hammer in an arc so that as soon as one touched the ground it was bashed from its feet to fly and fall in a tangle of twitching limbs.

The other beasts walked warily around him now looking for a weak point. Naruto crouched down low, one arm holding the war hammer out from him and the other on the handle of his second short sword. One fell beast leapt at him from behind but Naruto heard the movement and swung his war hammer to smash it mid air. However another fell beast instead of lunging for his body lunged for the hammer ripping it out of Naruto hand and flinging it away.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he watched the remaining beasts. Just then a thunderous roar was heard and the fell beasts were surprised to see the large Orc smashing his axe into one of the beasts decapitating it fully. Naruto taking advantage of the surprise threw his short sword with an _essence _enhanced wrist to see it enter to the hilt of one of the remaining Fell beasts.

Seeing Naruto without his weapon the last fell beast lunged at him. Naruto poured _essence_ into his arms and grabbed the surprised fell beast in the air. He then bashed it into the ground, it yelping in surprise. He then poured as much _essence _as he could into his fist and punched the fell beast in the head effectively smashing his head into nothingness. The power of the attack was so large that the ground cracked around the punch literally causing a small earthquake. The large Orc yelped and fell down while the others clung to whatever they could hold on to.

Naruto was surprised himself and looked at his fist as if it was not his. The Orc got up angry and confused. "Hey! What did you do that for? Even for me that was overkill!"

Naruto looked at him and replied on orcish. "I never knew I could do that"

The Orc's eyebrow rose and he replied back in Orcish. "So you can speak our language aye? Must have been with us before." The Orc raised his hand. "I'm Throg'nash, emissary to Warchief Thrall."

Naruto took the powerful grip and replied with his own. "I'm Naruto, no links."

Throg'nash, satisfied with the hand shake let go and brought him over to the others. He then pointed at the Wolf coat covered Orc. "This is Thrag'gar, an elite Shaman". Thrag'gar nodded in his direction and raised a clawed hand. He then pointed to the woman. "That is Valera, our resident Blood elf mage." Valera walked up Naruto and slid her hand down Naruto's torso. "Hello stranger." Naruto smiled and replied. "Hello beautiful." Valera covered her mouth to hide her smirk and she walked away.

Throg'nash had a sweat drop fall behind his head and he snapped out of it looking around. "we also had a forsaken ranger with us her name is…"

Just then the pale woman stepped out of the bush holding Naruto's short sword. "_It took a while but I got this out of the tree. Thank you stranger. For saving my life. My name is Alshira" _

Naruto accepted the sword and felt her hand brush over his. "The pleasure was all mine." Naruto then walked over to the bodies and retrieved his other short sword and War Hammer. Throg'nash then asked the question that was on the group's mind. "Naruto, what are you doing out here?"

Naruto sheaved his swords and slung the War Hammer on his back. "I am travelling through this world trying to discover what is out there and looking for answers."

The entire group raised their eyebrow and got slightly suspicious. Thrag'gar then crossed his arms. "Alone?"

Naruto then shrugged and scratched his head. It may not have been the best idea. I was out here for a week encountering only Undead."

The others eye's bulged. This man survived out here alone, for a week? Throg'nash's eyes burrowed and he looked back at the magicians. They looked at him sensing his question. They crossed their heads. He was not Undead or enchanted. He was telling the _truth_. Throg'nash started laughing out loud. He then clapped Naruto on the shoulder almost buckling him. "You must be truly formidable to wonder around for a week alone in the plaguelands." Many people have been known to die in the _first day. _Soldier or not. "You heading out anywhere in particular Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head in reply. Throg'Nash grinned in response. "Well then. You're coming with us to Undercity."

Chapter end

* * *

Sorry guys that this chapter was a bit shorter than the one before. But I want to hold out the journey to Undercity and Undercity itself for maybe the next one or two chapters. But do not worry! I may have the next chapter up very soon!

Guys what did you think of the chapter, just reply n the review box BELOW.

Keep bringing your ideas in for the future chapters and ill try to fit them in to whatever I am going to write.

Any questions, review as well and ill answer them in the blog in the next chapter.

Remember guys PEOPLE make the FANFICTION so REVIEW FOR ALL YOUR WORTH MUAHAHAHHA

YES ONCE again I am BRIBING you to review! And again 3000 views! Absolutely amazing! LOVE YOU GUYS.

KEEP READINGAND REVIEWING ESPECIALLY THE REVIEWING!!!

With care

Jaystar101


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys sorry if the update seems late, I had about 2000 words written out before but my computer crashed and hei di ho it all got deleted. I had a crying session and I got back into it restarting everything.

A user suggested 'bending' which is a totally awesome idea i.e avatar the last airbender (Totally awesome cartoon, suggest you guys watch it) And I might incorporate that. Give me your ideas and ill see if I can put erm in.

For now here is chapter 6 of Yellow Lost

* * *

Naruto raised his eyebrow at the statement that Throg'nash had made. Despite travelling and adventuring he did not want to go to an 'Undead' society so soon after killing so many of them with Brandon and the others. However he did not also want to risk offending these people since they were highly skilled and the two elves were HOT!

Naruto started giggling on the inside until he remembered Trei… He then compared the two thoughts in his head. Trei…or two hot elven chicks…Trei or two hot Elven chicks…Trig or two hot Elven chicks…Trim or two hot elven chicks… a scene then just popped into his head involving yet again involving the white haired man.

"_Remember this Naruto, it may save you some serious thinking in the future, which you aren't awfully renowned to do. My ideas for Icha Icha weren't made from imaginations in my head. I have had many lovers*giggle* and continue to have them all over the place*giggle*. Remember as long as you love that woman in that spot when it is just you two, it does not matter whether you have a hundred or a thousand different women somewhere else!"_

A sweat drop appeared from behind Naruto's head as the image cleared. He then smiled. "Alright Throg'nash I will come with you to Undercity."

Throg'nash grinned and slapped Naruto on the back, almost toppling him over. "That's the way! But for now, let us camp here for tonight, we'll continue the journey tomorrow."

As they camped, Alshira hunted in the woods, efficiently killing a deer. As the Venison cooked over the fire, Naruto looked around. Throg'nash was cleaning his axe, while Thrag'gar was meditating near the fire. Valera was sending him 'looks' while Alshira sat far away her face hidden behind the hood of her cloak.

Naruto sent a wink back at Valera before looking towards Throg'nash. "What are you people doing out here? Such a strange party to be heading towards Undercity."

Throg'nash continued to clean his axe but he answered Naruto. "Me, Thrag'gar and Valera are holding message for Mistress Sylvanas in undercity. Warchief Thrall wishes to reinstate their pact together as allies as well as to see what they are doing in the city. They have been quiet for a long time."

Naruto nodded and looked at Alshira. "What's her story?"

Throg'nash raised an eye, seeing Alshira for a second before returning to clean his axe. "She was in Ogrimmar at the time and she wanted to head back to her city. Since her skills are useful, as you have seen, we let her tag along."

Naruto continued to stare at Alshira who didn't move an inch and getting bored he looked at the fire and the roasting venison. "I'm hungry."

After the meal which Valera took little of and Alshria none at all, Naruto and Throg'nash agreed to be first watch, calling out the others later.

They looked at the fire while the others slept…or seemed to sleep. Alshira disappeared up high in a tree close to the fire.

'Say Throg'nash. Why were those fell beasts chasing you anyway?"

Thrognash shook his head. "I am not too sure. The Forsaken Ranger noticed them before we did and we proceeded to run as you most likely have seen. It was getting dark and we did not want to fight the unknown number of fell beasts with our small group. We were caught out until you came and rescued us. If I was betting then I would say they were the remnants of the burning legion crusade. The leftovers I guess. We may never know. All I know is I want to get to Undercity as soon as possible. I am not one for surprises.

Naruto nodded and the rest of their watch went out in silence, listening to the surroundings for any disturbances. Their watch ended, Throg'nash roused Valera and Thrag'gar for their portion of the watch. Naruto fell asleep as soon as his head hit the ground.

That morning Naruto awoke groggy eyed. It was the worst sleep he had in a while and all he could think about was the mysteries behind the fell beasts. He looked to the sky to find a strange sight. The sky…was surrounded by black storm clouds and was streaked with red, black and purple. Naruto raised his eyebrow in wonder and he looked to the others. Thrag'gar was chanting mystic words while Valera glared up at the sky. Throg'nash started sharpening his axe and Alshira was nowhere to be seen.

"I have never seen that kind of sky since the entire time I have been here. Does it mean anything to you?"

Thrag'gar muttered something incoherent. Naruto looked at him. "Come again?'

Thrag'gar got up and looked to the sky. "The last time the sky mother was purple and bruised, Demons came into this world."

* * *

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked to the sky again. "Demons? Like the time Archimonde came through?"

Thrag'gar stood up and started sniffing the air. "Yes, ever since that foul demon came into this world with the Burning Legion, the sky mother blackened and was bruised. He almost broke the world by devouring the Earth Tree, a major source of life on our planet, given to us as a gift from the Gods."

A loud howl was heard in the distance. Naruto drew both his short swords and Valera's eyes burned fire. Throg'nash rose from the ground his axe gleaming while Thrag'gar stared into the distance. A rustling in the bushes was heard and the group raised their weapons, fire appearing in Valera's hands while thunder crackled in Thrag'gar's.

Alshira burst through the underbrush grappling with a large fell beast. The others eyes widened in shock as Alshira continued to grapple with the thing. Her face was set in a snarl as she held onto the beast's jaws stopping them from reaching her neck. Naruto was about to intervene when Alshira got both her feet underneath it and kicked as hard as she could. The Fell Beast yelped and fell scrambling to get upright. Before it could Alshira grabbed a long bladed knife from her belt hurling it into the thing's eye. (Imagine Aragorn's cool elf knife)

Naruto stood there stock still, his eyes still bulging from the scene that just occurred. Throg'nar just grunted. "Nicely done."

Alshira didn't reply back but just got her knife from the beast, cleaning it on its underbelly, before sheathing it in her belt. "_Demons out in a clearing 3 miles from here_. _There is a large gate allowing them to get through onto this plane. A Dreadlord is going over the ritual."_

Throg'nar growled in anger." I thought Sylvanas wiped out the remaining Dreadlords during her uprising against Arthas?"

At this Alshira shrugged. "_Apparently not. And by the way Orc. The demons block the path to the Capital. We will have to fight through them to reach it_."

"Throg'nar swore loudly. "Is it possible?"

Alshira shook her head. "_Too many, even for him_" Alshira nodded towards Naruto who looked up in surprise. "Exactly how many?"

Yet again Alshira shrugged. "_Did not have the time to count before the Fell hound found me. I ran around trying to see how many but it was just one. So I lead it back here and killed it_."

Throg'nar swore again even louder. "Are you truly a fool elf? Demons work in a hive mind. Where one is all know as one."

Naruto grew wide eyed at this and started looking around.

"_**Impressive Orc. I never knew that you stupid things had enough intelligence to glean that information." **_Just then the Dreadlord appeared spinning into view.

Naruto was surprised by the appearance since he never saw a Dreadlord before. It was gigantic and basically lived up to its name as a demon since it certainly looked like one. It was bald with two great horns pointing out of its head. It's armours had skulls covering every inch of the breast plate and it had no feet but instead goat legs with fur covering the thighs up the mid calf. It had great bat wings and its hand's were taloned the nails extremely long and sharp. The aura that permeated around it was pulsing red and the plants and grass around it darkened as their life energy was taken into the demon.

However the others did not stall like Naruto did. Valera sent fire balls in its directions while Thrag'gar sent a constant stream of lightning in its direction.

The Dreadlord batted the fire balls away and absorbed the lightning into his hand. With a smirk he sent the lightning back at Thrag'gar. Naruto kicked out of his stupor ran in front of the Shaman, absorbing the lightning in his short sword and shoving the other sword in the ground. The lightning went through the sword into Naruto's arms but instead of going through his chest it went the most direct way and went out through the other sword, earthed in the ground. Naruto's arms were severely burned as well as his upper chest which could not avoid the lightning. If the lightning strike was jagged as it would have been from a true storm cloud, it wouldn't have mattered if Naruto's sword was earthed in the ground or not. He would still be fried alive since that kind of lightning would have went everywhere.

Naruto fell to his knees from the burns inflicted. Alive, but wounded. The Dreadlord raised in eyebrow in surprise. "_**Impressive. I never would have thought to see a human risk his life to save an Orc."**_

Throg'nash could not hold his temper in anymore. "what are you doing here, Dreadlord. Don't you know? Archimonde is dead. The Burning legion has no power anymore."

The Dreadlord was silent for a minute before he openly started laughing. "_**You truly are a mascot to your race, how stupid you are Orc. I do not serve the Burning Legion. I serve a stronger and far better master. However he does not wish to be revealed so early in the events that are which to come. However you seem to be nuisances, so I bid you adieu and have fun."**_

The Dreadlord disappeared and instead demons replaced where he was, Fell beasts, and black human shaped demons with wicked sharp swords, some carrying whips with barbs at the tips. What they all had in common was their dark armour and the black aura that covered them, giving them a horrific visage of shadows.

Valera had a sharp intake of breath. Throg'nash inched close to Valera. "What are they?"

"They are what we call the _Shismanean._ Killers in shadow, also known as the shadow folk. They have the ability to teleport short distances and can meld into the shadows around them, they are one of the most fell and horrific demons there are. Only told in our darkest legends."

Thrag'gar and Alshira moved in close to the others surrounding Naruto in his indisposed state. "Can we hurt them?"

Valera shook her head. "I do not know. I heard they are invincible."

Naruto stood up from the ground surprising the others. "Nothing is invincible."

A cloud then covered what rays shone through and then the Fell beasts lunged while the shadow folk melded into the shadows. Valera released a fireball totally engulfing one of the beasts. Throg'nash sent up a war cry and dove into the fell beasts hacking and slashing. Thrag'gar chanted spells pointing a finger at Throg'nash. Three balls of lightning appeared around the Orc protecting him by electrifying any beasts that got too close and indeed electrifying anything that he hit.

Alshira, her bow lost from the surprise attack from the fell beast before stayed close to Naruto who she felt needed protection.

Naruto looked at his arms which were deeply charred. However he felt the feeling of renewed flesh replacing the burned and again after a few seconds felt feeling in his arms again. He sighed and picked up his short swords off the ground. Alshira looked at him in shock. "_You are better? How is that possible?"_

Naruto just grinned. "I'm special." He then handed one of his swords to Alshira before flinging the other one into a Fell beast that was behind them. It yelped and died without a second thought falling to the ground.

He withdrew the sword from the dead Fell Beast and cried out before leaping onto the one that was grappling with Thrag'gar. He quickly shoved the sword down through the neck of the Fell Beast. Valera her eyes blazing raised her hands before joining them in what looked like a dragon head. Fire then came out of her hands pointed out at the rest of the fell beasts. Thrag'gar, not to be outdone sent jagged thunder into the flames. After the fire stopped it could be seen that all the beasts were burned to a crisp and thankfully dead.

The area around them was eerily quiet as the party gathered in a circle looking at all directions. Just then one of the shadow folk appeared _inside _the circle and stabbed Valera in the back. Her scream pierced the air as she fell the shadow warrior falling back into the shadow. Naruto knelt down, inspecting the wound. "Its deep and it pierced a lung. If we don't help her soon she will die."

Throg'nash swore. "Come out into the open you scum! Face me like a true warrior!"

There was no response. However another of the shadow folk appeared in the shadow of a tree and brought up its arm before flicking it, the whip in his hand snapping around Throg'nash's neck chocking him and dragging him with inhuman speed back to the tree. Naruto shouted out and started running in the direction of the tree. However Alshira just drew her dagger and flung it as hard as she could. It pierced the thing's shoulder. It cried out and melted back into the shadow, the dagger falling out and the whip letting go of Throg'nash. Naruto picked Throg'nash up who was rubbing at his neck. "Damn cowards…"

Valera started moaning and she grew paler by the minute. Naruto looked at her and at Throg'nash. "We need to end this quickly. We know they can be hurt. Therefore we can kill them."

Throg'nash continued to stare at the surroundings. "But how do we catch them? They meld into shadow." Naruto didn't reply when a flash of lightning burst into the sky fully illuminating the area. Just then all the shadow folk could be seen, two creeping behind Naruto and Throg'nash while the other three were surrounding Alshira and Thrag'gar.

Naruto and Throg'nash shouted out, Naruto swiping his sword though one's neck while Throg'nash made a downward swing that chopped the shadow warrior in half. Both dissolved onto the ground. Thrag'gar sent two lightning blasts into the two of them while the last one disappeared from sight. Alshira was steady, gripping Naruto's sword two handed. Another lightning strike lit up the sky and Naruto glanced to see the last Shadow warrior raising his sword up behind her. He shouted out and flung his short sword to see it impale into the warrior's head right next to Alshira's neck. Alshira turned around and saw the warrior for a split second before it dissolved into the ground, Naruto's sword falling.

Naruto quickly rushed to Valera and put his hands over her back, a green glow emanating from his hands. The wound sealed up. But Valera was still deathly pale. The others ran towards them and saw Valera's complexion.

Thrag'gar knelt down beside them. "She is still pale human." Naruto nodded furiously while his hands still emanated green. "I know. The sword was poisoned. However my skill runs out at healing wounds, I do not know how to draw the poison out of her."

Thrag'gar nodded." Do you understand what the poison is doing?"

Naruto nodded. "It is going directly towards her heart slowly degrading it. It will take a few days but it will kill her."

Thrag'gar then reached into his pouch and got herbs. He looked at Throg'nash. "Quickly get some water, a river is 30 meters from here to the south. I will need it to counteract the poison."

Throg'nash nodded and ran towards the south his water gourd in his hand. Naruto glanced up at the Shaman, "Do you know how to counteract it?"

Thrag'gar shrugged. "It sounds awfully like snake poison, which goes straight to the heart. Usually if I knew what snake I could administer an anti venom but since we don't know I will go with the one that I do know. The Girrawinga. It's venom acts as this poison does. And I have the necessary herbs and plants necessary. But I need that water!"

Throg'nash lumbered back holding his water gourd. It spilled water from the top but Thrag'gar did not care snatching it from Throg'nash's hand and quickly pouring the herbs and various plant leaves into it. He then reached slowly into his pouch pulling out a small vial. The liquid inside it was black and he opened it slowly pouring one drop into the gourd. He then put his finger on top of the hole to block it and quickly shook it making sure the ingredients mixed. He then poured the mixture in her mouth. She chocked at first but got the mixture down.

Thrag'gar wiped the sweat from his face. "It will take one day for her to recover completely from the poison. However since the ingredients are extremely potent someone will have to stay with her at all times because she may suffer nausea and hallucinations. The Girrawinga is one of the most deadly snakes in the world and it creates thoughts of death and suffering within the poisoned person's mind. Its poison is made for suffering and eventual death I don't even know why it exists. Its purposes are extremely stupid."

Naruto nodded. "I will stay with her."

Thrag'gar shrugged. "Whatever. Just make sure you clear the fever from her. The Hallucinations and pain will cause her spirit to flee from her body so you must do anything in your power to bring it back. Place your body next to hers, whisper her sweet words, stroke her, whatever it takes." Thrag'gar got to his feet. "We will leave you in peace. She is a strong sorceress and may fire spells in fear. We need to stay out of the crossfire." Throg'nash too got up and walked off with the shaman. Alshira regained her dagger from the tree and after staring back at the two together, she too left.

It was a hard day as Valera continued to thrash around sometimes screaming and crying out "No! no! Please stop! PLEASE!" and indeed she fired a spell or two in random directions, one of her fire balls almost igniting Naruto's hair. He continued to care for her, cleaning the sweat from her body and placing a cool and wet piece of cloth on her forehead to cool down the fever. He fed her water whenever he could. She continued to be in delirium sometimes seeing monsters in darkness and others times seeing Naruto next to her, whispering calming words and whispering to come back. She felt stronger with his words but the demons and monsters continued to haunt her. After seeing a demon in her dreams she awoke screaming. Her body was drenched in sweat but she felt a cool piece of cloth on her forehead. She felt a war body next to her. She looked across to see Naruto, his hand in her hair. He was naked. "…Naruto?...I am scared…" Naruto hugged his body to hers grabbing her face before kissing her deeply. He then moved his hand down and Valera moaned as she felt a heat growing in her.

* * *

WARNING WARNING YET AGAIN THERE IS THE NAUGHTY SCENES. IF YOU WANT TO SKIP THEN GO DOWN TO THE SECOND BUNCH OF LINES!!!!!

As Naruto's hand continued to grope her sex his other went down to her breast softly kneading it. She moaned aloud and kissed Naruto deeper. Naruto continued to touch and fondle her as Valera ran her hands in his hair. Naruto's blood was racing in his veins as he kissed her deeper. He let go of the lip lock and started moving down her neck soft kisses along her navel before going lower.

Valera continued to run her hands through his hair as he continued to kiss her neck. He then lifted her leg and started kissing the inside of her thigh. She moaned louder and her head tipped back from the shivers that ran up her spine. "Please…Naruto…stop teasing me…" Naruto grinned and went for the honey pot.

As he started licking it surprised him how much Valera tasted different from Trei. He chuckled into her sex. Different flavours. Yummy... Naruto then started lapping up the juices that escaped from her sex. Gently touching and licking her clitoris. Valera's continued moans told Naruto how much she enjoyed. He continued licking and then he inserted one finger into her. She gasped out loud at the intrusion. Naruto then pulled the finger, in and out of her. First one finger, then two and then three, all the while destroying the nerves that were in her clitoris. The feeling in Valera continued to burn hotter until it exploded within her. Her scream of pleasure came out of her and it scared some of the sleeping birds from the trees.

Naruto got back up, kissing her deeply, his hands running through her bright blond hair. Valera's eyes were closed as she murmured into his chest. "Naruto...please…"

Naruto nodded and placed his organ at her entrance, swirling around the entrance before entering her. Valera had a sharp intake of breath as she held onto Naruto tightly. She then moaned in pleasure as Naruto started moving slowly.

Naruto made sure he was gentle with her since she was sick. He started moving slowly within her, letting her get used to his pace. he closed his eyes and groaned. She was just so tight. Her juices ran around his organ and it only served to increase his arousal. She then clamped around him forcing him to gasp. He continued the pace and sped up little by little until it was a pace suited for the both of them. Valera moaned her hands holding into Naruto tight, her thighs clamped around his pelvis not letting him go. Naruto continued to thrust pulling out then in until the pressure within him started to build up. He also noticed that the heat within Valera was increasing as well almost to a burning hot. He liked it. It somehow increased his arousal even more. He went to an even faster pace despite his gentle intentions. Valera started to moan and scream loving the increased the pace. the fire within her built up until it was raging hot and then it exploded within her. The scream of it passing echoed in the sky. Naruto with her released, the seed of his efforts flowing effortlessly into her womb. He slowly lay down next to her and hugged her close. Valera hugged Naruto tightly and together they entered a warm and blissful sleep.

End of the lemony scene

* * *

Valera opened her eyes to see Naruto over her. He was wearing all his clothes and she noticed that only wore the under dress that she wore underneath her red robes.

Naruto sheepishly smiled. "I am sorry you were sweating a lot so I took off your robes."

Valera smiled. "It is okay Naruto. I don't mind. What happened to me?"

Naruto furrowed his brow. "A shadow warrior appeared inside the circle and stabbed you with a poisoned blade. It almost killed you but I healed the wound and Thrag'gar concocted a potion that saved you."

Valera raised a hand to her head. "Poison?"

Naruto nodded "It causes horrible delusions and hallucinations. It also causes immense amounts of pain."

Valera nodded her head. "Yes I remember the dreams, they terrified me… I also remember you Naruto."

Naruto raised looked up in surprise. "Me?"

Valera smiled. "You watched over me didn't you? This entire time?"

Naruto smiled sheepishly and scratched his head. "yeah I did. I offered to."

Valera then grabbed Naruto and hugged him close to her. "Thank you Naruto. I also dreamt of you too. You saved me from the darkness."

Naruto chuckled. "No I didn't it was your fortitude and your will to live that brought you back."

Valera shook her head. "You are lying. You…helped me. I remember. You helped me remember the beauty of skin on skin and the feeling of a man within me. Naruto…I still feel some of your seed running down my thigh…"

Naruto's bulged and looked at her leg. There was nothing there.

Valera giggled. "See I knew it!" She then grabbed Naruto's face and kissed it deeply. "Thank you Naruto. You saved my life, in more ways than one..."

Naruto had an utter look of amazement on his face. "I'll get you something to eat."

Valera watched Naruto as he walked away to get her some food. "I will repay you Naruto for what you did for me." She then smiled a devil's or in this case a devilless's smile. "in my _own _way."

Chapter End

* * *

What did you guys think? I made it a bit longer this time. Due to so many complaints :P.

Again sorry for the 'late' update but school has started for me and I won't have as much time to write this because I am in my senior year at school and I have my final exams this year. Sorry guys!

However I will continue to write this whenever I can because I like this story and so do you peoples.

WOW 5000 views! Omgolley! Thanks guys for continuing to read and tell me about your thoughts!

**Crackerbox **has pointed out some very good points and I will explain the story more for you non WOWers out there. pssed pssed I have never played WOW in my life! I just think the chicks there drawn graphically were really hot! And I like the story lines of the Warcraft world! I suggest you guys at least play warcraft three campaign! The cinematic and plot lines are pretty awesome! Kekeke

Remember guys to review! It will help make the updates faster! Tell me your thoughts and ideas for the story because I will CONSIDER ALL OF THEM. AND REVIEW IF YOU READ THIS THEN REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU AND UPDATE FASTER!!!!

Yes…yet again I am BRIBING you people to review…

BTW guys heres a little funny extra plot line. KEKEKEKKEKEKE

With pleasure kekeke

-Jaystar101

* * *

Throg'nash jumped up in surprise from the scream that emanated from Naruto's and Valera's position in the woods. "Oh no it seems like Valera and Naruto are in trouble."

Thrag'gar who was meditating opened one eye. "Sit down, Throg'nash. They are not in trouble. Naruto is… successfully bringing her back into the living."

"Throg'nash raised an eyebrow. "Oh? How so?"

Thrag'gar contemplated for a minute thinking up the right words. "He is…stoking the fires of her will."

This time both Throg'nash's eyebrows rose. "That does not make any sense!"

Thrag'gar then stroked his beard. "He is using the…err…branch of… life… to…create…err… fire within her."

"Thrag'nash still not understanding sat back down. "so they are not in trouble?"

Alshira was in the corner her hood over her head. "_If you don't shut up…I will kill you…"_

Throg'nash was surprised at her threat. "What the hell…what wrong with you? I don't get it! Whats going on with Naruto and Valera?"

Thrag'gar stood up having thought up the last attempt for Throg'nash to understand. "Naruto is helping Valera by releasing the one eyed snake into her cave."

Another scream pierced the sky even louder than before. Alshira got up and walked off into the forest. '_if he can make her scream like that…'_

Throg'nash scratched his head. "I never knew Naruto owned a one eyed snake! And wow! Does Valera have a cave nearby? Wait a minute…"

Thrag'gar looked at the Orc with hope in his eyes.

"How would releasing Naruto's snake in her cave help Valera survive the poison?"

Thrag'gar then moved off into the forest. "

You…are the most stupidest thing I have ever met in my life…"


	7. Chapter 7

Oh My God…….OVER 100 REVIEWS!!!!!!

Thank you guys!

Without your comments and reviews my motivation for this story would have been null and void. Thanks to you guys this has continued.

*sob sob*

I am sorry guys for the late update but I just had so much stuff to do at school and well I didn't really have the time.

Anyway here's chapter 7 of Lost Yellow *sob*

* * *

Naruto sat on the hill gazing out of over the horizon as he collected his thoughts. The battle with the shadow warriors the day before and the 'aid' he had given to Valera all weighed heavily on his mind.

'Was this the right thing to do?' Thrag'gar told him to do anything to bring Valera back, but was the sex totally necessary? He thought of Trei, but in fact, he felt nothing. Instead he remembered the times they were together and that one time he was with Valera. They both were equal in his mind and yet again brought feelings of arousal in his chest. An image then flashed into his mind.

Naruto was with a pink haired woman, her hand clutching her other arm tightly, her green eyes down cast.

"_Naruto…I met someone…I'm sorry…I did not mean for this to happen, but it did. Sasuke…I just…I'm sorry."_

Naruto felt a tear slide down the side of his face. He wiped it and brought the wetness up to his eye. 'What is this…'

Another image now appears with Naruto walking up to a flower shop. Naruto his head down, walks up to the door, marked 'Imanaka Flowers'. He knocks and a blond girl, her long knee length hair tied in a pony tail, opens the door only wearing a large t shirt that covers to her mid thigh.

"_Naruto, what's wrong?...Its Sakura isn't it? Damn it girl! I thought she would be better now that he had returned but now…Oh Naruto I'm sorry…" _The woman grabs his arm affectionately and starts rubbing it. She eyes his downcast face and brings him in for a hug. "_Look Naruto…why don't I make it all better…"_ The woman then leads him inside.

Another image but different flashes into his mind of the same pink haired girl but this time her face was riveted in anger, her green eyes aflame. "_I heard you went to Tenten's house yesterday? And Hinata's the day before that. And Shu lin's and May's and Rei's and Klara's and Nicole's and Yona's and even Ino… Why would you do this to me? Am I all that is to you? Just a lay?... Look I'm sorry about Sasuke, but I'm over him now…c'mon Naruto…come with me…"_

This time, anger just filled his heart. For some reason, although this image was disconcerting, it filled him with dark happiness. This…Sakura was shown that Naruto despite being with her could just as easily go with anyone else he saw fit. Anyone. With this, the girl lost her power. With this image came along another picture. One of red eyes and a wide toothy grin. Naruto shuddered as the image was stuck in his mind. He subconsciously grabbed his stomach. He looked down, confused. What was this gesture to him? What did it mean? His head was aching from the memories that entered him and he just thought to look out at the horizon again.

* * *

Arms dressed in red, circled Naruto's neck and as he turned around to see who it was he was met with a searing hot kiss. Surprised he wrapped his arms around the body that suddenly overpowered his and he fell to the grass, his lips still planted to the blue eyed beauties. She winked and she let go bringing her nose in to touch Naruto's. "Hello stranger."

Naruto smiled and grabbed Valera's neck bringing her in for another kiss. 'Trei…could wait.'

Naruto and Valera walked back to the camp acting as if nothing had happened. Naruto sat next to Thrag'gar while Valera sat by herself looking around. "Where is Alshira?"

Thrag'gar who was meditating opened his eyes. "She went with Throg'nar to find some meat. The screaming that happened last night… confused him and had offered Alshira aid to hunt since he couldn't get any sleep."

Valera had the decency to blush while Naruto sat back his mouth placed in a wide and cheeky grin.

Thrag'gar just chuckled and closed his eyes again. Naruto stared out into the forest looking out for Alshira and Throg'nash. Valera started to stare at Naruto, but once finding that he was not going to respond she started creating flames in her hand, twirling them around. Naruto saw this and was intrigued. He got up and sat next to her, forcing her to stop and blush at his intense stare. "What is it?"

Naruto grabbed her hand and looked at. He ran his hand over it, the palm and every finger. Valera blushed and her face turned flame red, but she did not stop his touch.

After thoroughly touching every nook and cranny of her hand Naruto frowned. "How do you do that?"

It was Valera this time that raised an eyebrow. "Do what?"

Naruto then looked at Valera's face. "Create fire."

Valera looked at Naruto as if he joking. Once finding that he wasn't she started laughing. "You don't know how fire is made? It is through a manifestation of my mana."

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "Mana? Whats that?"

Valera crossed her arms over her chest swelling her breasts. "I guess the best way to put it, is a pool of power within me, within all of us and by manifesting it and putting it into a shape, we could create objects or swell our physical power. I use my mana to create fire, while Thrag'gar uses it to create lightning."

Naruto smiled. "Cool! Does that mean I can make fire and lightning too?"

Valera laughed again. "No silly! We all have an affinity for an element. Thrag'gar and I have an affinity for fire."

Naruto frowned at this comment. "But wait, fire isn't lightning. How can he make lightning if he has a fire affinity?"

Valera smiled. "Fire is the first step before lightning. You see, in terms of raw power they are the same but fire is unrelenting and fierce, going everywhere and filling everything. Lightning is more refined and precise. If I focus I can create lightning but it is more useful to a shaman than to a mage. Or at least I feel it does for me."

Naruto nodded. "How can I find out the affinity I have?"

Valera already sensing this question reached down her dress and brought out a piece of brown paper. "This is an affinity paper. It is a fairly simple spell that the Mages of Dalaran created to see the initiates' affinity. All you have to do is pour mana into it and the affinity will show on the paper."

Naruto nodded as he received the paper…then he frowned. "How do I access mana?"

Valera sweat dropped and then laughed again. "You don't know how? Oh of course." She then looked Naruto in the eyes and grabbed the sides of his head. "Focus deep within yourself. You will feel a power there that may seem untapped. A _pool _of power that you have not used. Feel it and bring it towards the palm of your hand and push it into the paper."

Naruto nodded and focused within himself meeting the 'pool' of power quite easily. He then pushed it through his palm into the paper.

Thrag'gar looked on interested to see if what affinity, if any at all, Naruto had. He and Valera were in for quite a surprise. Not only did the paper get cut sliced in half, but it also crumbled into dust and blown up in a flame.

Valera was completely surprised and so was Thrag'gar. "This…is amazing! I have never heard of anyone who had an affinity to three different elements before! Naruto…what are you?"

An scene then emerged from his mind, this time of an old man wearing a wide rimmed hat with red lettering at the centre. He felt immediate sadness and warmth at the sight of him.

_Listen, Naruto .You may not understand this but I feel I should tell you before something happens to me or you. You have now become a %$#! and you will already feel the wind capabilities within you. But your mother…She was of the whirlpool clan and they were magnificent artists who were able to manipulate fire and earth to their will. They could mold them into shapes and objects that you would not believe. Just remember this …._

The scene blacked out and he could not remember anymore. Valera and Thrag'gar seeing him blank out looked at each other with concern. "Naruto…are you okay?"

Naruto's head snapped up and he looked at them he then smiled. "Yeah I'm fine! Now since I have an affinity for fire are you going to teach me now?"

Valera looked shocked for a minute before smiling. "Sure Naruto, come here and I'll show you…"

* * *

Valera for the rest of the morning started teaching Naruto the basics of fire manipulation, and the various spells and incantations that were required for casting these spells. Naruto frowned after hearing this. "How come I have to chant these spells? They seem awfully complicated, and I have never seen you shout them out when you fire your fire balls or raise you fire walls!"

Valera smiled. "Although I don't seem like it, I have been spell casting for 22 years and after a while you get a feel for how a spell works. After a while you don't need to chant it anymore and just think it and the spell will come out."

Naruto nodded, interested by this 'feeling' idea of not chanting spells so he listened intently on what spells he needed to know. Valera showed him the most basic fire spells, creating a ball of flame on a finger. Naruto tired this and failed miserably putting too much power into the thought and lighting his whole hand on fire. Thrag'gar fell out of meditation laughing his head off while Naruto ran around clutching his hand which was _still on fire_ while Valera chased him telling him how to stop the flames.

Shortly after the _incident _Throg'nash and Alshira returned having caught a fairly large boar. However Naruto's glee of seeing such a large pig was dashed away when they saw the look on Throg'nash's and Alshira's faces. "The demons are still blocking the path. The portal has stopped bringing in more of them but they are still in the small clearing, blocking our path. I'm sorry guys but we can't move forward and we can't go back, so we have to just stay here until they leave.

Naruto and the others nodded their heads solemnly. They had no choice. They needed to get to Undercity as fast as possible and doubling back around the demons would take months.

Every morning Throg'nash and Alshira would scout the woods looking for food and scouting the demons while Valera continued to teach Naruto flame spells and showing him how to manipulate them. Thrag'gar, although a lightning adept, also taught Naruto shaman meditation techniques that would focus his inner _essence_ and be able to manipulate it easier for his purposes.

After five days of continued meditation and spell casting, Naruto had basic flame techniques down, such as creating fire balls, and flame walls. He was even able to manipulate fire in its basic raw form where he could spout it out of his hands like a flamethrower. But it was fast. Too fast. What would take several years of beginner training to learn these techniques, Naruto did it in _5 days. _Something was up. Valera and Thrag'gar sat Naruto down and asked him their inquiries. 'how can u manipulate fire so easily? What are you hiding from us?'

At this Naruto just shrugged. "I'm sorry guys what can I say? It feels as if I'm _relearning _these techniques, instead of just learning them for the first time. Although I have forgotten my past life, it seems my body has not."

Valera and Thrag'gar nodded since they heard of Naruto's amnesia and his time in 'the void' But it still brought the question. Who was Naruto in his past life? What could have caused him to be stranded in the void for such a long time so as to lose his memories? Who is Naruto?

* * *

Thrag'gar and Alshira came back bearing good news. The Demons moved on and the clearing was clear. It seemed as if the demons knocked down the gateway and now all that was in its place was rubble. The others nodded and packed up their gear and moved on past the clearing as quickly as possible before continuing on the road. Still in the forest they came upon a cross road, one heading to Stratholme and the other heading to the capital. But in the middle where the signposts were there stood a man, wearing shambles of a white robe and he was sitting there meditating.

The group was wary of the man because he was apparently alone on such a dangerous road. Valera examined him closely and gasped.

Naruto who was next to her leaned in. "Do you know who he is?"

Valera nodded. "He is a Dalaran sorcerer. I had to look a bit closer to see his robes but they are blue and white and they have the Dalaran marker. We must be wary. The remaining Dalaran mages are now rebels. We do not know what they will do."

Throg'nash who also heard Valera walked up to the man. "Good morrow Mage. May I ask what you do on such a perilous road?"

The mage looked up and although not noticeable at first, it was now visible that he was quite old. "Good morning Orc. I was just here waiting for travellers."

The others raised an eyebrow at this. Throg'nash crossed his large arms over his chest. "Oh? And why is that?"

The Mage then smiled. "Well to turn into my undead army of course." The mage then raised his arm and a green light encased his hand. Throg'nash sensing danger quickly grabbed his axe and was about to smash it over the mage's head when the same green light encased him and raised him in the air. The axe was flung away and Throg'nash continued to float his eyes rolled into the back of his head. The others cried out and Naruto unsheathed both his swords. Alshira started firing arrows at a rapid pace and Valera casted fire balls. Thrag'gar was chanting under his breath while lightning crackled around his hands.

The mage was extremely fast despite his old age dodging the arrows and fireballs with ease. He cackled as he raised both his arms and green lightning spewed from them and into the ground. After a rumble clawed hands started to punch through the ground and came forth partially decaying men and women, all armed to the teeth with swords, hammers and spears all wearing rusted or rotting armour.

Thrag'gar completed his spell and pointed his fingers at the zombies. From his fingers chain lightning spewed hitting every one of the zombies conducting and magnifying due to their weapons and armour. However after they stopped shaking from the electricity they just looked at the group. They then raised their weapons and shouted out _running _towards the group. The mage just cackled loudly. "How do you think _lightning _will affect the already dead? It is hilarious!"

Thrag'gar stood there in shock and as one of the zombies, heavily armoured with a long sword and shield, was about to slice him Naruto barrelled him away blocking the strike. He then brought his second sword in for the kill to be surprised to see it blocked expertly by the shield. Naruto jumped back in time avoid the shield that almost knocked him from his feet. Valera and Alshira were having a hard time as the zombies expertly blocked the arrows from entering their bodies with shields and arm guards and the flames were batted away by grouped shielding.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock at the _organisation _of the zombies. They almost seemed like an elite fighting group rather than just mindless zombies. The Mage just cackled gleefully. "You see, although I took their minds away I tapped into their subconscious to retain their fighting skills. They seem expert because _they are expert_. I mean who else except for the strong and cunning enter the plague lands willingly?"

Naruto just narrowed his eyes. The zombie who almost killed Thrag'gar must have been extremely skilled to have blocked his second sword with the shield especially since he was going for a belly thrust. Belly thrusts when your right arm is occupied is a sure fire move with an 88% chance of killing the foe. But it seemed that this zombie knew that too. The zombie then rushed in with his sword raised. Naruto dodged the slash and responded with a riposte with his left sword that was blocked by the zombie with his shield. But what the zombie didn't see was the _secondary _attack where Naruto brought down his right sword on top of the blocked strike which dug the blade deep into the zombies head. The sword got stuck so Naruto had no choice but to let go. As the zombie fell Naruto looked around to see that he was surrounded by zombies, all had their shields raised and they were moving in slowly around, going in for the kill…

Chapter End

* * *

OH MY GOD ANOTHER FUCKING CLIFFY!

JAYSTAR I FUCKING HATE YOU!

Is that what you are thinking guys? Haha epic battle coming up with the 'smart zombies' also another insight into Naruto's past.

I thought the chapter was pretty interesting and this is where Naruto magic or ninjutsu has started coming into play. I know you guys are probably thinking, But Jaystar your making him powerful too fast and too much! But guys. Its Jaystar your talking to here, you can trust me. I have everything planned out! MUHAHAHHAHAHAHA………..

Comment and review guys it's the green button at the end.

BTW WAY GUYS THANKS FOR THE 100+ REVIEWS

*Sob...*Sob…

With love

-Jaystar101


	8. Chapter 8 part 1

Hey Guys

Haha MASSIVE BATTLE ABOUT TO HAPPEN!

OMG OMG SUSPENCE IS KILLING ME!

START!  
3

2

1

* * *

Naruto glared as he saw the zombies closing all around him. They all had their various weapons up and ready as they slowly closed in. shields were held low and tightly packed leaving no exit or easy hole to stab. Naruto lowered his body his legs spreading out low beneath him as he brought his swords out to either side of him pointing them at both directions. Images then entered his mind.

_Naruto was surrounded by armed men encircling him. He was only wearing a pair of shorts and two wicked short swords were positioned either side of him. An old man was outside the circle his arms crossed. He was wearing a crimson robe and his slim white beard hung over his arms. "Remember Naruto, whenever you are surrounded and closely packed in, there are two methods any *&^%$# can do. One is to dig underneath; the other is to jump above. But you, I will not allow any of these methods. You, Naruto must find your own method of escape. It does not matter which but you must do it this way. You see Naruto, for you to surpass others, you must not use __**other people's **__methods. You must forge your own path. If you use either of the methods afore mentioned, I will cut you down myself" _

_Naruto narrows his eyes and screams out…_

Naruto rushed towards one of the shield bearers both his swords either side of him. He then turned using a half step so that he is parallel with the zombie in front of him, and bringing both his swords to his chest he pours _essence _into his arms and feet, jabbing one foot deep into the dirt and lunged out stabbing with his left sword, then his right. His body was a straight line as he speared through the shield bearing zombie, the long shield cracking under the force of the first sword and then shattering as the second sword hit. The zombie was dead, again, before he hit the ground. The other zombies stared in shock as they saw the _man _shatter a thick long shield with just his two swords and effectively killing the man behind him.

There was little hesitation before the other zombies rushed in. Naruto quickly counted how many. 12 skilled undead men and women were rushing him while two stood back throwing spears and arrows. Naruto ducked down as a spear nearly decapitated him. A woman wearing a tight leather breast plate and leather leggings and boots slid towards him, her short stabbing sword pointed at Naruto's head. Naruto did a vertical flat belly jump, Using both his arms and legs to jump a few feet in the air, making a star shape as he was in the air. The women slid neatly beneath him her sword coming up to try and slice him in the air. Naruto deftly blocked it and fell to the ground landing heavily on his shoulder. He quickly crawled away as several swords and spears struck the ground where he previously was. He continually spun out of the way as various arrows, spears and knifes struck the ground. He blocked a few with his short swords as he stood up. He narrowed his eyes. All these people were extremely skilled. Despite being undead, what the mage said was true, all these people were skilled almost to be masters. The same leather breast plated women ran in with a man wearing similar clothing, except he carried a sickle attached to a long chain and weight. He spun the chain and flicked out the weight towards Naruto's head. Naruto swung his head to the side narrowly missing the heavy weight when the women repeated her slide move. Naruto jumped to see the man's foot _2 feet _from his head.

Time seemed to slow as Naruto used his foot to tap the woman and hence _turning 90 degrees_ to narrowly dodge the man's flying kick. On his way down Naruto swung flicking his sword to see it savagely cut into the man's head causing him to tumble and lay still.

Naruto got up from his fallen state to see what seemed like two hooks appearing above his shoulders to digging deep into his upper chest dragging him down. Naruto looked up to see 4 different sets of swords striking towards him.

* * *

Thrag'gar had the battle lust in his eyes and with Throg'gar's bloodlust amplification he felt bigger than men. In fact he _was _bigger than men. A plate armoured man with a sword and kite shield ran towards Thrag'gar his sword raised high. Thrag'gar roared and swung his axe in a low upper swipe that all but tore the man from his feet, a deep gash in his armour and his shield cracked and broken. The man shook his head and got back to his feet his left arm all but useless and his sword hanging low. Thrag'gar swung his axe and all but decapitated him, his sword batted to the side as he did. He then felt a sharp pain in his shoulder to see an arrow jutting out from it. He looked out to see a bowman on the hill. He shouted out another war cry and started running towards him.

The archer was fast, his arrows flashing through the sky continuously and rapid. Thrag'gar blocked most of them with his axe and batted across anyone stupid enough to stand in the way of his charge. An arrow entered his helmet and ripped it from his head. Thrag'gar's full shock of long black hair swung out and with a roar he threw his axe with both his powerful arms that literally split the archer in half. Thrag'gar leered around to catch the handle of a long handled double handed axe that struck his head. He kicked the man away, forcing him to let go of the weapon. Thrag'gar looked at it admiring its size and length. A woman bearing two daggers ran at him but Thrag'gar fug his foot into the ground and swung the axe two handed with all of his might. It hit the woman in the air and threw her a good 4 metres. She lay there bloodied and still and Thrag'gar started to like the long handled axe even more. He swung around to see if there were any more enemies he could maul.

* * *

Valera ha to admit, she was having SO MUCH FUN! The adrenaline rushed through her veins as she conjured up her fire spells to cast them into the oncoming undead. The runes that were once hidden underneath her arms were glowing with energy as she poured her will and strength into her attacks. A man came from her side and she pointed her finger at him, a popping sound coming out and he turned into a sheep. She then raised her arms and the sheep was engulfed in flames, turning him into a shish kebab. She then raised herself into the air floating 4 metres above the ground. She then put her hands together and her hair flared behind her as a flame dragon erupted from her fingers engulfing the men and women that were rushing towards her. The Dragon roared as it glided above the grass turning everything it touched to flame. It swung around a man and he turned to ash. It then rose into the air and exploded in a flare of light. She then landed lightly on her feet smirking as she did so. She started looking around looking for Naruto when she saw him. A man who just stood amidst the flames, his long tattered clock swinging behind him, a wicked long sword planted in the ground, his hand resting on the hilt.

Valera narrowed her eyes to see that he was wearing gleaming silver armour, adorned with skulls and screaming faces. His hair was pure white and his eyes glared frost blue as he stood there glaring at her. Valera laughed and clapped her hands. Another one to kill. She then pointed her hands at him to see him shimmer and disappear. Valera then felt a sharp piercing pain in her stomach. She looked up to see sapphire blue eyes gleaming with frost.

* * *

Alshira thought. '_How…annoying.' _She stood on top of a tree firing arrows into the men and women that dared to travel close enough. She whispered as she fired a shot to see the man it hit screaming out as the place where the arrow hit started turning black and _melting off while _the black continuously spread. She smirked in relish and started hitting other men and women with her arrows. A man jumped up from the ground to land right in front of her. She got an arrow and shoved it into the man's throat, then ripped it out and slung it to her bow and fired it at the man directly behind him. The man who had his throat struck chocked and fell off the tree, a thud and crack as his head landed first effectively breaking and he lay still. Due to the delay more and more landed on the branch, hence more weight and the tree branch broke, The men tumbled down the branches while Alshira effortlessly leaped from branch and branch the momentum causing her to continue down. As she landed she swung her bow whiplashing the Undead man in front of her causing him to turn 180 degrees. She then dropped her bow and unsheathed her dagger jumping and tumbling, slashing various key points into the men and women around her either effectively hamstringing or killing them. After what seemed like seconds she stood up, the dead bodies of the attacking Undead all around her.

She looked around checking to see if all of the Undead were…dead. As this pun entered her mind she frowned. '_How…annoying.'_

* * *

Thrag'gar looked at the others from where he sat meditating. Despite the fighting he was at peace, his mind had entered the inner workings of his body and as his mind was at peace his mind was. A swishing sound was heard and he turned his head, the arrow missing by a mere centimetres. He scoffed. "Amateurs." He stood up in one moment and he opened his eyes to see the few remaining undead surrounding him circling him warily. He raised an eyebrow at this. "I do not know why you even bother…" He raised his hands to the sky and started chanting. As that happened storm clouds gathered and pelting rain fell over the entire area drenching all that was in the fight. Thunder roared across the sky as lightning lit up the area. Thrag'gar then pointed his fingers at the surrounding Undead. "Don't you know? metal is conductive."

Lightning then arced from his fingers each hitting all the Undead around and as he said the lightning entered through the tips of various spears and swords that the undead carried. The all jiggled as the lightning coursed through their body some igniting hair and clothing. They all fell down in a jittering mass until falling still, some still having fingers twitch. Another arrow flew by Thrag'gar's head and he glared this time at the hidden archer in the trees. He snapped his fingers and lighting shot down from the clouds igniting the tree that the archer was in. The Undead fell down moments later jiggling. Thrag'gar scoffed again. "Amateurs."

* * *

Valera looked down to see a runed and jagged blade sticking out of her abdomen. She coughed up a wad of blood and she saw it slide out of her. The pain from the retraction was horrible and once it was completely out she fell down, a pool of blood leaking out swiftly. She felt a dark haze cover the edge of her vision until it finally covered her eye sight…

Naruto pulled his blade out of the last Undead man before seeing a sight that chilled him to his bones. A heavily armoured man was standing over Valera, her body lying in a pool of blood. 'It couldn't be…' Naruto poured essence into his legs and zipped over to her body.

Valera's body was a still as a statue and as cold as ice. Naruto felt a darkness grow within him. His eyes flashed red and he stood up looking at the warrior. "_**What…have you done…"**_

A red haze started to flow around Naruto and he felt a deep pain growing within him. It was terrible. It hurt but the thought of losing Valera hurt even more. A scene entered his mind.

_A blond man was looking over the bodies of thousands, All lying in a heap across a battlefield. Arrows and various shuriken and kunai were strewn about as well as large impact craters scattered across the field. A short red haired man came up to him, a large gourd strapped to his back. "Naruto…this is not your fault, they came here knowing they might die…"_

_The blond man lowered his head and tear drops fell to the ground. "I know ^%%$#. But they did not have to die…I could have saved them all, but I was too weak, too cowardly…"_

_Naruto then turned around and started walking away from the battlefield. The red haired man turned around in alarm. "Where are you going?"_

_Naruto stopped and bowed his head again. I'm going away…to a place where I won't be able to hurt anyone. A place where no one will have to die for me…I'm sorry ^%%$#. But I just can't take it anymore. _

_The red eyed man narrowed his eyes dangerously. "This was not your fault Naruto! How dare you think it is so? They came here to aid you, to help you save the world! How dare you regard their memory by running away? What happened to the Naruto that had won over 1000 battles? What happened to the Naruto who had single handily learned to master seals and accquired sacred fire taijutsu? Who had rebuilt and made (*&^%$ into what it is today? I do not see that man infront of me today Naruto, all I see is a man who is running away…Don't be that man Naruto…_

_The blonde man looked back with sorrow. "I'm sorry Gaara…I'm just not strong enough anymore. If I cannot protect all that I love…Jiraya, Tsunade, Lee, Hinata…I don't feel I can live…" the blonde man turned and started to walk off into the distance._

Naruto had what felt like ice clove into his chest as he remembered. This was who he was…a coward and now he had let another one of his precious people die. Not anymore…

Naruto raised his sword and pointed it at the man. "You…will die here. And I will make sure you will die painfully…"

The man laughed. It was heady and full, a man who knew joy. "_My name is Michaelas Hellstreak. But most know me as Michael. You…will give me a good fight."_

Michael then disappeared and it was only through Naruto's long experience that he was able to block a strike that almost took his head clean off. Naruto narrowed his eyes and responded with a riposte but it was easily blocked by Michael. The two then went into a flurry of movement that reached peaks of unbelievable speed. The two blocked and weaved like the God's of old as sparks shone from the blades of their swords. Both of them were equal. Both had the same speed and strength that made them Lords of battle. The two split apart gracefully as they revaluated their opponent. Michael laughed. _"I have never had a fight this good since the time of the alliance and Horde battles! You are skilled… so let us raise it up a notch."_

Michael then lifted his blade up into the air. The air became suddenly ice cold as the atmosphere became chilled. Michael's runed blade turned blue as icy tendrils emanated from it. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he lowered his body making as much of a small target as possible. Michael smiled and vanished into thin air to appear in front of Naruto. Naruto expecting such a move already had his sword in the air to parry a neck thrust. Michael responded with a reverse swipe that almost took Naruto's head clean off. Naruto ducked under and rolled making a swipe at Michael's legs.

Michael vanished and appeared _above _Naruto going down for a gravity induced swipe. Naruto rolled out of the way just as Michael's blade dug into the ground. The full effects of the now blue blade came full effect. The ground around the blade turned to ice and spread out about a metre radius. Michael pulled his blade out of the ground and smiled at Naruto's shocked look. "_I see you find Daegar's skill…shivering…Everything it touches turns to ice, even metal…"_

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at his swords. Indeed there was a shine on them that did not belong to metal. Michael appeared in front of him and swiped down at Naruto with an overhanging thrust. Naruto crossed his blades so that both would block the oncoming strike. The block was useless as Daegar smashed right through both swords shattering them and making a deep cut in Naruto's armour.

Naruto jumped away and landed in a crouch. He looked at the handles of his swords in dismay. They were a special gift. He then felt a shiver of cold and he looked down to see ice spreading through his armour. Naruto cried out and quickly pulled off the armour. The ice spread across the armour like wild fire and encased the armour. Naruto hands were effected as well and there was an immense stiffness in them.

Michael laughed again as he saw Naruto's predicament. "_What say you now human_?"

End of Chapter 8 part 1

* * *

Hey guys sorry for the long wait but just too much hecticness is occurring and I didn't have time T_T this is part one of two parts of chapter 8 and I just stopped it here because I knew you guys wanted to see what was about to occur. Some more insight into Naruto's past and a bit more guessing on Kyuubi which makes the story a bit more interesting. yeah some of you people er hmm *cough cough Dark shadow Raven* have been complaining that the chapters are too short. Well 2 things

yes they are shorter -_-

Although I want to make them longer I got no time and thoughts of school are leaching away at my creativeness!

So I think from now one im going to have to separate battle scenes and journey scenes since its too much to think about. Even this chapter took a lot out of me and im sorry guys that its not up to par with what I usually did back in the first few chapters.

So forgive me DarkshadowRaven and the others and I hope u liked this half battle scene.

Jaystar 101


	9. memo

Hey guys

Sorry for the 5 month hiatus

I am asian, in a country called Australia and this had made the irreparable conclusion of absolute tutoring and studying until my uni entrance exams. Understandable why i didn't write anymore?

I think around maybe Sunday or Monday I'll send in the next part of yellow, which will be interesting...hopefully

Until then guys see u soon.


	10. memento

Heys guys

After a while trying to write the story in between the work and other activities I've been doing I found that I cant continue this story with the 100% of focus that i always want to put in when i write this story.

I know how much you people like this story so i'l ltell you what.

Below i'll write one of my emails and people who wish to try and continue this story could send me a chapter of the next line of yellow. The best one will become the next author of Lost yellow. The time for this is 2 weeks so ill make a verdict by the 13th of December

I'm sorry for doing this to you guys but i just can't give it the 100% of focus I use to put in.

The word count can be as long as you want it to be. And don't worry I will read all subscriptions.

Have fun guys and sorry again

-JayStar

Krn_pride_


End file.
